Can friends be more?
by jackles27
Summary: Ana has always liked Christian, does he feel the same? Will little hurdles get in the way and stop them from getting together? Or can they surprise everyone and prove you still can be friends and have more? AU and Canon Ana, is 13, Christian is 15, Elliot is 17.
1. Ana aged 13

**This is a "what if" storyline. It will be AU and I have changed Christian's and Elliot's age to fit in with my storyline. I would like to point out a few things, Mia is the same age as Ana and Kate and they all have grown up together, the families are close friends. Carla has left Ana and Ray, when Ana was eleven just before her 12th birthday. It will take a little while to get going, so bear with me. I hope you like, reviews are always welcome. :)**

October 2003

"Mom is it ok, if Ana and Kate come over for a sleepover?"  
"You, know the rules, if it's ok with Ana and Kate's parents, its fine with me and your dad. Just remember to stay out of the boys rooms, it's not like how it was years ago, they like for you to knock."  
"Eww, Mom, I get the picture."  
"Just warning you, you can't go running in like when you were six."  
"Mom, I know, just like I want my privacy."

From: Mia Grey  
Subject: Sleepover  
Date: October 1st 2003 16.30  
To: Kate Kavanagh, Anastasia Steele

Girlies, are you up for a sleepover at my house on Friday night? My Mom said if ok with your parents then you can stay. We all know the answer any way. So we just have to get the formalities out the way and off we go. We can stay up all night and talk about boys, even though it will be next year before we can mix with the real ones ;)

Mia, BFF

From: Kate Kavanagh  
Subject: Sleepover  
Date: October 1st 2003 16.45  
To: Mia Grey

Count me in, just asked Mom and she said yes, Ethan is out Friday night as well, I will get Mom to talk to your Mom tomorrow, when they have lunch or whatever they do. Just hope Ana can make it. I love when we get together, so much fun.

Kate BFF

From: Mia Grey  
Subject: Planning  
Date: October 1st 2003 16.48  
To: Kate Kavanagh

I am already planning what we can watch and do, don't worry about Ana, if her dad is not up for it my Mom can persuade him, we Grey woman have our way of getting what we want LOL. Dinner's ready speak later.

Mia BFF

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Sleepover  
Date: October 1st 2003 17.00  
To: Mia Grey

I would love to come not sure on what dad will say, you know he's been protective of me all my life, even more so since Mom left. I will ask him and let you know tomorrow if that is ok?

Ana BFF

_I do hope I can go, always love our sleepover, they are the best. I get to have a peek at Christian, which is always a bonus even if rude sometimes and annoying. _

From: Kate Kavanagh  
Subject: Mia's sleepover  
Date: October 1st 2003 17.05  
To: Anastasia Steele

Ana, I hope you can come to Mia's sleepover; we have never missed one to date. I hope your Dad, will let you come. I got a feeling it will be so much fun. We can stay up all night talking about boys and have makeovers.

Kate BFF

From: Kate Kavanagh  
Subject: Planning  
Date: October 1st 2003 17.10  
To: Mia Grey

I know what you Grey women are like LOL, us Kavanagh woman are just as tenacious LOL. I am also planning, so be warned Mia :P

Kate BFF

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Mia's sleepover  
Date: October 1st 2003 17.15  
To: Kate Kavanagh

As I just said to Mia, I hope I can come on Friday; I won't have an answer until tomorrow. Gotta go and get Dad's tea ready for when he come's home. Speak to you tomorrow.

Ana BFF

From: Kate Kavanagh  
Subject: Mia's sleepover  
Date: October 1st 2003 17.18  
To: Anastasia Steele

I really hope he does say yes. Looking forward to finding out the answer tomorrow.  
Can't wait

Kate BFF

Thursday 2nd October 2003

"Morning girlies, so Ana have you spoken to your dad about Friday night."  
"Morning, Mia. Yes, he said I could come, but he wants to speak to your Mom as usual to make sure I am going to be safe and make sure we will behave."  
"Yeah, that's cool." "I will let my mom know and they can sort things out later. I am sure my Mom will offer to make you both tea."  
"No need."  
"Right, let's get to planning. I really want to do something to get on my brother's nerves; they are so moody these days, especially Christian."  
"Mia, Ethan is just the same, always snapping at me, if I do something it's wrong, if I don't its wrong."  
"Glad in a way I am an only child."  
"Swap, with you any day Ana."  
"Yeah, you can put up with two brother's being hormonal."  
"No, thanks, I like being an only child. Got its perks, but also has it downsides."  
"You, get all the attention, more now…"  
"Shut up, Mia."  
"Its ok guys, I am getting used to not having mom around, I love it's just me and dad, plus you two are like family."  
"Best friends forever."  
"Always."  
"Pinky swear."

Thursday evening, The Grey's house.

"Hi Mr. Steele, Hi Anastasia."  
"Hi Christian, it's Ray please call me that you have known me long enough now."  
"I do prefer Mr. Steele, but as you insist, Ray."  
"Why do you call me Anastasia? Everyone calls me Ana, even the teachers at school."  
"Anastasia is your name, is it not?"  
"Yeah."  
"Anastasia, it is. Plus I like to wind you up."  
"Where is Mia?"  
"In the kitchen with Mom and Dad."

_Gah, he's being annoying, by calling me that, I am going to play along with Mia's plan and wind up Christian._ _He know's I don't like it, but does it anyway, he's got a cheeky smile when he does it, so he does have a playful side, all was missing was a playful nudge. I will get to bottom of it one day.  
_

"Mia, are you still planning on winding up your brother's tomorrow night?"  
"Yes, of course, Elliott is doing my head in real bad, and Christian is just plain moody."  
"Why, you didn't seem so interested, earlier."  
"Well, he was being all "I am going to get on your nerves, by calling you Anastasia as it's your name", knowing that I don't like it, let alone use it.  
"He will be the first target then, and the main one."  
"Good, I can't wait. Roll on tomorrow."

"Annie, it's time to go, I have everything arranged with Grace and Carrick for tomorrow night, say goodbye to the Grey's and then we can get your things ready for tomorrow."  
"Bye, Mia, Grace and Carrick."  
"Bye, Ana dear, we can't wait for you girls to cause havoc."  
"You best not."  
"We will be on our best behavior dad, we always are."  
"Goodbye Mr. Steele, I mean Ray."  
"Goodbye Christian."  
"Goodbye, Anastasia, looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."  
"Goodbye, Christian, yeah I can't wait either."

_Tomorrow will be fun. I think I will work out a plan for revenge, but what?  
_

Friday 3rd October 2003

The Grey's House 18.00

_I am looking forward to this even more since last night; I've wanted to do something to Christian forever for calling me, Anastasia. I know I gotta be careful what I do, maybe we could just nick something of his. I want him annoyed, but not too much._

"Mia, I can't wait for tonight, it's will be the best one to date; now we are older." _Kate, always wanting more._  
"Yeah, lots of plotting and staying up later."  
"Not too much though, don't want to get into trouble with your parents."  
"Ana, don't worry, we will just nick something or put something in the boys rooms."  
"Cool, I am happy with that. Can we go up to your room and settle in for the night, are sleeping on the floor?"  
"Yes, Mom made me go up to the attic to get the air beds and after the trouble I went to get them, we are sleeping on the floor, plus we can mess about more on the floor."  
"Are you sure the boys, won't come in, like they always do?"  
"I hope not, that would be embarrassing, Elliot always makes remarks about what we are wearing."  
"I like it, he is funny."  
"No, Kate he is not, he thinks he's funny."  
"Well, I like it." _Knowing Kate she likes him more than that._

_We have had lots of fun, we sat and watched back to back episodes of 'Friends' and 'Sex and The City'. I even had a makeover. We are going to have some midnight snacks and hopefully we can go into the boys' rooms and cause some havoc. I really can't wait. I have decided to get some drinks and junk food. Mia said, where everything is, but I know this house like the back off my hand._

"Hello, Anastasia, what are you doing up?" "Nice, pajama's."  
"Midnight snacks and you?" _I am so embarrassed now, I realize I have cute teddy bear pajama's on._  
"You girls and your sleepovers, why do you always insist on midnight snacks, I will never understand."  
"You're a boy you won't ever understand. Now, excuse me I need to get the food and drinks."  
"My pleasure, Anastasia."  
"Seriously, will you always call me Anastasia."  
"Oh, yes as it's your name and I like to annoy you, you blush around me. It's cute and I like it."  
"I best get back to Kate and Mia, they might send a search party for me."  
"Before you do, will you sit with me and have a glass of milk and cookies?"  
"Umm I best get back."  
"Please, Anastasia, I just want to sit and talk."  
"Only if you call me Ana?"  
"Sit, Ana."  
"So, what do you want to talk about, Christian?"  
"I just thought it would be polite to see how you are, since your Mom left last year?"  
"Yeah, I am good, been tough on Ray and myself, but we are getting there."  
"You seem really quiet that's all."  
"I have always been quiet; I am the sensible and quiet one."  
"Yeah, you are, but that's why I like you over Kate, she is so in your face, it's annoying."  
"You never seem to like being with any of us."  
"I don't mind your company." _He likes my company; best not blush_ "Ana, your blushing."  
"Well, you might get mine again, if you call me Ana." _I would like to spend more time with him_  
"Maybe."  
"Best get back to the girls."  
"Oh." "It's like you don't want to talk to me, you drank that milk like you never had a drink before."  
"It's not like that, it's the exact opposite."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I best get back to the girls." _Oh, what have I done? He won't ever look at me like that; I am just 13 years old, with a crush on her friend's older brother._

"Ana, where have you been, you should off been back ten minutes ago."  
"I know, I was talking to Christian, he was being weird."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Now is our chance to do something while he is downstairs, we can't get into Elliot's room."  
"Where is the drink?"  
"I forgot, sorry."  
"Well, if you go down stairs to get the drink you can distract, Christian and we can nick his baseball.

Christian, is at the piano, playing a sad song, I just stare at him and hope he doesn't notice me. He looks up and uh-oh, he notices me watching. He finishes the piece and asks me to come over to him."I am sorry, didn't mean to stare at you playing the piano, but it's such a lovely piece."  
"It helps me when I can't sleep."  
"I came back down for drinks; I will leave you to it."  
"Ana, sit. I am glad you came back down, I wanted to know what you meant by spending time with me."  
"Nothing, I'm tired I get confused when I'm tired.  
"Ana, I know you're lying to me."  
"Good night, Christian." _I decided to kiss him on cheek and did a runner._

_I hear in the distance, Christian calling after me, but I am too quick.  
_

_Rest of the night was fun, we stayed up till 3 in the morning, chatting. I got a feeling, Kate has a crush on Elliott, she didn't want to admit it as he is Mia's brother, its like I won't admit I have a silly crush on Christian, I know it's just a crush, have liked him since I was 6 years old, but I know he will only ever see me as Mia's friend._

Breakfast time 08.00

"Girls, did you have a good night?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Grey we had a blast, best one ever."  
"I know you girls were up to something last night, I don't appreciate whatever you did and I want it, returned by midday, Mia."  
"We didn't do anything, Christian."  
"Well, I know different, something is missing."  
"Girls, if you have taken something please return it, if you don't, there will be no more sleepovers and you be grounded, Mia."  
"Fine, we will return his baseball."  
"Now, go and get ready as your parents, will be here soon to pick you up."  
"Yes, Mrs. Grey and Christian we are sorry."  
"Annoying brats."  
"Sorry again."

_He's annoyed at us and his last words say it all really, we are just annoying and he won't ever see me as more than that. _

10.00 am Grey's hallway

"Ana, can I have a word with you please?"  
"My, dad is coming to pick me up any minute now."  
"It will take two minutes."  
"Yeah, as you asked so nicely."  
"I want to know what you meant last night about spending time with me, been going through my head for hours."  
"It's nothing"  
"Ana, please."  
"I can't its embarrassing."  
"Please."  
"I just enjoy your company when you're not in a mood and not angry and I would like to spend more time with you, but know that won't ever happen not after last night."  
"You like spending time with me?"  
I nod, too embarrassed to say the words.  
"Answer me please."  
"Yes, I do, and I really enjoyed the piano piece last night."  
"I never play for anyone, but might play another piece for you."  
_Wow, that's not the response I was expecting and he is smiling at me. Such a lovely smile._  
"I didn't appreciate, what you girls did last night, very immature, I expected more from you Ana, you're more grown up than them."  
_I drop my head in shame._  
"I am sorry, Christian and as we are talking, I am sorry for kissing you on the cheek, I know your rules and it won't happen again."  
"It wasn't in my off-limits zone, and it was a surprise and I liked it, made me feel alive and wanted."

"Ana, your dad is here."  
"I best go, goodbye Christian."  
"Ana, goodbye, until next time."

That turned out better than I thought, he didn't freak about that kiss on the cheek and he might play the piano for me again, he was a different boy from the breakfast table and last night when we had milk and cookies.

***Ana, I look forward until next time you come to our house. Hope it isn't too long. Christian***  
***Be nice to Mia and maybe she will let you know when. Ana.***

_ A text from Christian, wow. He does want to spend time with me, away from Mia and Kate; I might have to arrange something. I won't give up, just yet!_

Wow, after spending time alone with Ana last night, I slept rather well for the first time in god knows how long and I'm still rubbing my cheek from where she kissed me. Ana is different when not with the other two and I just need to spend time with her away from Kate and Mia. Something special about Ana, I just can't put my finger on what it is.


	2. Surprise for Christian

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. A few people have asked how old Christian is he is 15 years old, Elliot is 17. Mrs. Robinson might pop up in this story, but you will have to sit and wait ;)  
**

1st November 2003

_I am of to see Mia today, but I am getting to her place early in hopes to see Christian and spend some more time with him, we haven't seen much of each other since the sleepover. We have sent some texts and his texts are rather sweet. I have kept each one off them and if feeling low, I re-read them at night and makes me happy again**.** _

***Anastasia, I do hope we can get some alone time together, as I want to play you a piece I have practised for the past few weeks ever since you said you liked me playing the piano and I want you to be the first one to hear it. It's has given me the light of day and something to look forward too.*  
*Christian, I really hope we can spend sometime together soon and I really can't wait to hear this piece, I found the first piece soothing and could listen to you play all day. You might get a surprise sooner than later*  
*Now, a guy like me likes the sound off that. Feeling happy knowing I can show you the piece soon. Will you let me know when?*  
*Nope, I really want to surprise you.***

_He will get a surprise today, if he's at home. I really hope so. I know I won't get to hear the piece today, but I know we can arrange something and I just want to see him on his own and get to know Christian more he is fairly guarded, if not I can always just stare at him. Must try not to drool and be cool, Ana. _

The Grey's 1.00

"Hello, Anastasia."  
"Hi Christian."  
"Mia, is out at the minute, but your more than welcome to come in and wait for her."  
"Thanks, I will just sit in the living room and wait, hopefully she will not be to long."  
"I will wait with you, we can sit and talk."  
"Ok, what do you fancy talking about?"  
"Well, ever since the last sleepover, you have been in my mind and I can't stop thinking about you saying you wanting to spend time with me."  
"Oh."  
"That's not a bad thing, Anastasia, I am just plain weird and no one wants to spend time with me."  
"They do, it's just you don't let anyone in and I will always want to spend time with you, something about you I like and enjoy, when you're not being rude."  
"Well, I am only annoyed when the three of you are together and getting on my nerves."  
"It's what we are good at; being annoying."  
"Yes, you as a group are, but you on your own, you're the exception and I feel at ease when talking to you for some reason. These last few weeks have been enjoyable, actually having someone to talk to, making me feel like someone does care."  
"Christian, we all care about you, I will always care about you no matter what."  
"Anastasia, please don't say those words."  
"I will say those words too you and one day you will realize that I mean them and everything I say is the truth. I have enjoyed the last few weeks, and been going around with a smile plastered on my face."  
"I have been the same; my family have enjoyed seeing a different me."  
"When will you be free to play me that piece?"  
"Well, I was thinking of  
"There, you are Christian, Ana hi; sorry I wasn't here for when you got here. Hope he didn't annoy you."  
"No, we had just been sat here talking."  
"Christian, doesn't talk."  
"I do, just not much and you don't tend to listen any way."  
"We were just talking about helicopters."  
"Boring"  
"See, what I mean."  
"Any who, let's go and sort things out."  
"I look forward to seeing that model helicopter when it's ready."  
"I can't wait, got a few things to add to it and then it will be finished and you can see it."

_Well, that was interesting he has enjoyed the last few weeks and been actually a different person. I hope I didn't give away too much about me crushing on him. He probably know's I like him, I will be forever embarrassed if he does know. A girl can always dream that he will feel the same one day. _

"Well, I best be going Mia, thanks for this afternoon, the plan is coming along nicely I can't wait to see her face when she realizes what we have done."  
"Kate, is going to love it."  
"Ana, can I have a word with you before you go?"  
"Christian, yeah you can"  
"Well come out with it, Christian."  
"I want a word with Ana, on her own."  
"Since when did you become good friends with Ana?"  
"I just want to talk to her and it's none off your business Mia, so go away."  
"Moody, Christian is back, prefered it when he was happy."  
"I am happy, Mia, your just doing my head in."  
"Fine, I will see you on Monday Ana

"Finally, I wanted to finish the conversation we was having earlier before my annoying sister interrupted us."  
"Ok, what do you want to say?"  
"Well, I am pissed at you, now I gotta finish that helicopter thanks to you."  
"Well what else was I supposed to say?"  
"True and I thank you for not revealing what I have planned for you. Can you come here thursday afternoon at five?"  
"I can see what I can do, I hope so."  
"Good."  
"Until thursday, maybe."  
"Until then and thanks again Ana you're a good friend."  
"Goodbye Christian and be nice to Mia."  
"Ana, goodbye."

_His last comment said it all really, I am just a friend, he has never seen me as a friend before. If that's what it will be, I will be happy with that. I could be a rather good friend to him, seems like he is starting to see the light and step out from the dark, I hope I can get him to realize what a decent person he is. Amazing the little turn around in just a few weeks. _

Sunday

***Ana, thanks again for spending time with me yesterday, again I enjoyed talking to you and Thursday cannot come around quick enough.*  
*Christian, you don't have to thank me, I enjoyed spending time with you as always. Put a smile on my face*  
*I am grinning like a loon now and I haven't stopped smiling since yesterday. It's weird but a good weird.*  
*Your making me smile even more, dad thinks something is wrong. I will do anything to make you happy.*  
*Well, I know as long as I have you in my life I will be forever smiling.*  
*Same goes for me***

Wednesday

***Looking forward until tomorrow, don't be late as we haven't got much time before someone will come home.*  
*I can come earlier if you like?*  
*As much as I would like to spend more time with you, Mia doesn't got out until 4.45, so 5.00 will have to do.*  
*Five it is then, can't come soon enough*  
*I know, getting excited and nervous, I hope you like.*  
*I am sure I will*  
*Wait until you hear it first.*  
*Ok, see you tomorrow***

Thursday

"Hello, Ana your on time, come on in."  
"Hello, Christian, I always like to be punctual."  
"Good, now have a seat, I gotta get a few things and I will be ready for you."  
"How long have we got?"  
"About half an hour, so not much time at all."  
"Well anytime with you is worth it."  
"Same, would still like to spend more time with you."  
"We can always arrange something, even if just chilling with a DVD or something."  
"Just hanging would be fine with me."  
"Well, let's get on with it, come and sit with me at the piano."  
"Manners, Christian."  
"Fine. Ana, will you sit with me at the piano please?"  
"Much better, didn't hurt did it?"  
"No!"

"That was a lovely piece, how long have you been working on that?"  
"Since the sleepover, I have practiced every day; I wanted to get it right for you."  
"Well, I loved it, we got time to hear it again?"  
"You want to hear it again?"  
"Yes, please, was relaxing."  
"Ok."  
"Wow, I love it. Thanks for playing that for me."  
"It was my pleasure; I enjoyed learning it for you."  
"What else will you do for me?"  
"Probably anything you ask."  
"I will bear that in mind, and take you up on that one day."  
"I will look forward to it, no matter what it is."  
"I best be going."  
"I don't want you to go."  
"I don't want to go either; I would spend all day here if I could."  
"Might have to drop hints to Mia for another sleepover."  
"Ha ha you won't like that."  
"I will as, I will get to see you and not just for a few minutes."  
"Well, we always got thanksgiving weekend."  
"Yeah, the craziness."

"Before I go, I got something to tell you."  
"I think I know what you're going to say and it's cool Ana, I don't mind."  
"What?"  
"Your going to say you have a crush on me. I know and have done for a little while now, I don't mind honest. I think it's cute."  
"I gotta go, bye, Christian."  
"Ana, wait up, don't be embarrassed."

_I had to leave; I didn't want to face him. Oh, god I am so embarrassed now, can't believe he knows and has done for a little while. I will not be able to speak to him again now. He will mock me for liking him. I could just suck it up and say yeah, I like you, nothing more, nothing less. Or I could deny it and hide away from him, but I enjoyed spending time with him and we are building up a nice friendship, I don't want to ruin that. Why, did he mention it?He might not mention it again, I hope not. Life is so confusing at times, I just want to crawl under a rock and hide.  
_

***Ana, why did you run from me? Nothing to be embarrassed by, I think it's cute and it's nice to know someone out there has a crush on me. I won't mention it again and I hope me telling you that I know, won't affect our friendship, your friendship means the world to me, I would be lost without it and lost without you.*  
**

The last few weeks, have been amazing, having Ana in my life, not just as Mia's friend, but as my friend as well, we have got on so well. I have even been sleeping better and I seem to be enjoying life more. It's like she is my saviour, making all my bad thoughts go away. I am starting to see things from her point of view. My family has noticed that the change in me, it's like I have a new lease off life and I am grabbing it with both hands.


	3. Clearing the air

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, means so much to me :) I do not own the characters E. L James does; I am just having fun with them.**

***Ana, I haven't heard from you in a few days, I hope you are ok? I have missed you, my life is empty without your presence in it.*  
*I will come around to see you if I don't get a reply, I am worrying about you, please Ana.*  
*I am coming over to see you now and don't go making up an excuse or sending Ray on me, I won't take no for an answer*  
*You, don't have to come over I am fine, just been busy that is all, got lots of homework to do and I want to spend time with Dad.*  
*Well, I know you haven't got homework as Mia would off been whining about it. I am just glad to hear from you, still rather speak to you face to face. When can I see you next?  
*You will see me Monday in school*  
*I meant away from school?*  
*I will let you know, ok?*  
*I hope you do, I want us to forget about what I said the other day.***

_I really don't want to see Christian, I am too embarrassed by what he said, I just want the world to swallow me up or go back in time and wish it never happened. I could avoid Mia over the next few weeks and hopefully Christian will forget that I exist, only problem with that plan is Mia is harder to avoid than Christian, we got classes, Kate's Birthday and Thanksgiving to go through together, at least I get a break at Christmas, Dad is letting me spend Christmas with Mom and Bob in Georgia.  
_

Monday 10th November 9.00 am

"Ana, where have you been hiding all weekend, we haven't heard from you?"  
"Oh, just had a quiet weekend at home, thought it would be nice to spend some time with Dad as the next month is hectic."  
"I could of gone with you at ours as back up, Christian was in a mood all weekend, he was moping around the house, like he been dumped, which we all know that isn't true, he never mixes with girls."  
"Maybe, he's gay?"  
"Kate, don't be so silly."  
"I don't think he is." _I hope he is not gay.  
_"Well the only time he had a smile on his face was when he had his phone in his hand, couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Eliot, wound him up on that one, they nearly had a fight, luckily Mom broke it up."

_So, me texting him put him in a good mood, maybe I should ignore everything and carry on like before, sweep it under the carpet, it's out now and he didn't reject you. I did enjoy spending time with him and he keeps on telling me he enjoy's spending time with me and everyone has mentioned how different his moods have been in the last few weeks. Be brave and deal with it head on. _

***Hi if you still want to talk to me, come around mine at four. We got a few things to talk about***

"I am looking forward to seeing you later"  
"Christian, don't do that you scared the life out of me."  
"What have you got to say to me, that you can't say here?"  
"I don't want to say, you don't know who is listening and I am getting nervous thinking about it, so I would rather do in the comfort off my home."  
"Shall, I bring anything?"  
"No, just yourself and don't be late."  
"Me, late."  
"Don't try to be funny now Christian, I'm not in the mood."  
"Ok don't want to stress you out any more, and Ana I am looking forward to spending time with you as always. Roll on four o'clock"  
"Bye, Christian."

_He was that close, I could smell his aftershave; it did things to my tummy. Will these butterflies ever go away? He seemed rather pleased that I wanted to see him later; I can and cannot wait. I really don't know what to say to him, I will stumble on my words and make an idiot of myself no doubt. Just get through rest off the day and try not to think about it._

"Ana, was you just speaking to Christian?"  
"Yes."  
"What did he say?"  
"Nothing much, wasn't really listening, probably about helicopters."  
"So, boring things then. Weird. Come on we got classes to get too."

The Steele's 4.00pm

"Hello, Christian, on time I see."  
"Yes, we aim to please."  
"Come in and make your self at home, sorry it's messy."  
"Are you sitting as well?"  
"Yes, I need to sit when I say this."  
"Ana, don't be nervous around me."  
"I am trying not to, just deciding on what to say and I've gotta make it right; I don't want to lose you as a friend."  
"You won't lose me as a friend, Ana you're a part of my life always. Friends forever, ok?"  
"Ok." "Well here goes nothing. Yes, I have a crush on you, have always liked you since I first met you and I will always have feelings for you, they have developed into more stronger feelings over the last few weeks, but I know I will only ever be your friend and as much as it pains me to say this, I am happy to have you just as a friend."  
"Ana, never say never."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Exactly what I just said."  
"So, are you saying we could be more than friends?"  
"I am just saying, you never know what the future will evolve."  
"Your very cryptic, Christian."  
"Is that what you wanted to talk about?"  
"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I like you, decided to bite the bullet, not knowing how you would react when you knew properly."  
"Like, I said I'm honored and it's nice to know you have a crush on me, makes me feel wanted."  
"Oh, Christian, when will you realize?"  
"One day."  
"So, this doesn't affect our friendship than?"  
"No, the exact opposite, makes me cherish it even more, no secrets."  
"No secrets."  
"Anything else you want to talk to me about."  
"Nope, anything you want to talk to me about?"  
"No, just don't ignore me again please."  
"I will try not too."  
"Good, I don't like it."

_Glad, I got that out in the open properly now, he heard it from the horse's mouth and he gave the same reaction as Thursday, plus he did say never say never, which gives me a small chance he might feel the same about me. I can deal with that._

** *I never thought, I would be saying this, but I can't wait for Kate's party on Saturday***  
***Didn't think you would come, you've never come to her party's before.***  
***Well, I didn't have any reason to really, but I can spend time with uou and if that means I got to put up with Kate then so be it.*  
**

The Kavanagh's  
Saturday 15th November 9.00 pm

"Mia, have you seen Ana?"  
"Not for a while, last time I saw her was when she was with Ethan."  
"Hello, Christian, you're looking lovely tonight."  
"Anastasia, are you drunk?"  
"Shhh, no one needs to know."  
"Stay there while I get you a glass of water to help sober you up"

"Where has she gone? Have you seen Anastasia?"  
"Nope, sorry dude."  
"Ana, there you are."  
"Hmmm"  
"Here drink this; will help your head in the morning"  
"Mmmm, taste's funny."  
"That is because it's water."  
"Ana, are you listening to me? She has conked out already."

The Kavanagh's  
Sunday 16th November 8.00 am

***Ana, how is your head this morning? I would have stayed with you last night, but Mrs. Kavanagh said she had it under control and no matter how much I tried to protest she isn't a woman to mess with!***

_Oh, god; what did I do or say last night, hope I didn't make a fool out of myself? I will text Christian later, need to focus on getting through breakfast. I just hope Dad doesn't find out, as I would be grounded._

***Hi Christian, my head is pounding I didn't drink think I drank that much, I can't remember much of last night. I hope I didn't say or do anything too stupid. I won't live it down if I did. Thanks, for looking after me, Mrs. Kavanagh, told me you was looking after me. I owe you a favor*  
*Ana, I was just making sure you was ok; it is my job to look after you; what good friends do! You didn't say or do anything stupid, just drank too much.***

_I'm grounded, just what I don't need, lost my phone, computer and gotta come straight home from school and not allowed to go to any more parties for a year as he cannot trust me. I didn't expect booze at the party, someone brought it in. The next few weeks will be tough, not seeing any off my friends; I will miss not talking to Christian the most, gotta wait until Monday before I can pass the message to him, via Mia. _

***Ana, haven't heard from you for a little while, hope your ok, learnt from Mia that your grounded, how long for?***

Monday 24th November 1.00 pm

"Ana, how are you? Did you get my text?"  
"No, Dad has taken my phone; I don't know i or when I will get it back"  
"That is why you didn't answer me then."  
"Didn't Mia, tell you I have lost everything?"  
"Nope, annoying sister."  
"Not even sure if we are coming to Thanksgiving yet."  
"What, no fair, I will see if Mom will twist your dad's arm to come; its tradition."  
"I know, but when he's made his mind up, he will stick to it."  
"Fingers crossed."

_I am so excited, dad has un-grounded me and I am off to celebrate by going to see Christian. I will make out I am here to see Mia, which is half-truth. I got butterflies in my tummy, hope he answers the door. I hear noises coming from the Grey's, doesn't sound good; maybe I should come back later._

The Grey's 4.00 pm

"Yes!"  
"Hello."  
"Ana, what are you doing here? _He picks me up and swings__ me around_.  
"Isn't it obvious? I have been un-grounded and came here to let you know. I could have told you via text but wanted to tell you in person, it's been long enough since I have spent time with you all and I wanted to surprise you."  
"You have come to see me?"  
"Yes and Mia off course."  
"Off course Mia."  
"Has your Mom told you the good news?"  
"No, what is that?"  
"We are coming for Thanksgiving and I believe it's thanks to you."  
"My pleasure, Ana."

_I lean up and kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear, thanks, this will be best one to date._

"It will be, if you keep doing that, Ana."  
"You didn't mind?"  
"Not one bit, it was words can not describe."  
"I best go and see your sister now."  
"I think it's wise." "Thursday, can't come quick enough."

After telling Ana, I knew about her crushing on me, I thought I had ruined our friendship, but luckily for me she told me what I already knew. She say's she will alway's like me, but would rather have me as just a friend. She will always, be just my friend. I enjoy her company more than anything in the world, but I don't see her like that, or do I? I just don't know, my feelings are all over the place at the moment, I don't want to ruin anything if I change my mind down the line, I value my friendship with Ana too much.

**_A/N I would like to point out that even though Ana, Kate and Mia are only 13, there would off been other people at the party who would have snuck booze in and them being teenagers they would be easily persuaded to try a bit. _**


	4. A few firsts

**Thanks, for all the reviews, follows and favourites. E.L. James owns the characters; I am just having fun with them.**

Thanksgiving 2003  
The Grey's

"Mom, can I make a suggestion for the table arrangements for this year please?"  
"Sure, darling."  
"Still have you oldies, sitting together, but I thought it would be nice to have us children sitting with the opposite sex. Eliott and Kate, Mia and Ethan and myself and Ana. One from each family, we are getting older and interacting more these days."  
"Will think about it."  
"Cool, Mom. What time are Ray and Ana arriving?"  
"I am not sure, Ray didn't say. The Kavanagh's are coming at three as always."

***Ana, do you know what time you and Ray are arriving?*  
*It will be a surprise, any reason you're asking?*  
*Maybe, maybe not*  
*Teasing me Christian?*  
*Nope*  
*Check the drive way?***

"Ana, Ray, welcome and Happy Thanksgiving."  
"Happy Thanksgiving"  
"Ana, you're looking radiant, today and in a dress shows off your legs."  
"Stop it."  
"Ana, your blushing."  
"Come on in."

_Christian has stared at me all day and always making me blush, I had to keep turning away or dropping my head, luckily no one was noticing what was going on. He kept making compliments during dinner and brushing my arm, sending shivers up my spine. Charades, was about to start, I never liked games; I was an only child, so I had little experience with them. I noticed Christian getting up and thought, he's off like usual to go up in his room and not come back for rest of the night, when he came over to me and said, come out to the boathouse in five minutes, be discreet. All I could do was nod. _

The Boathouse 8.30

"Christian?"  
"Ana, are you on your own?"  
"Yes, everyone was playing charades, the others was cozying up under the blankets."  
"Good, I wanted to show you something and think now is the right time."  
"Umm, I am not sure Christian."  
"What do you think I want to show you?" "Nothing like that, don't panic."  
"I didn't know what to think."  
"Just, want to show you the view, how beautiful it is on a night like this."  
"Very beautiful, I could get lost in this view."  
"Yes, I could stare at it for hours."

_I was staring at the stars when I noticed, Christian come behind me, pull me close to him and wrap his arms around my waist. I didn't want to freak him out, so I didn't snuggle in, until he said Ana, i's ok you can relax. He then kissed me on my cheek. I wanted to kiss him back, but he whispered in my ear, there will come a time and place for that, but now is not it. I just wanted to kiss you on the cheek to see what it felt like and having you in my arms, was an added bonus. _

Friday 19th December 2003

_A few weeks had passed, since Thanksgiving and Christian has been weird with me, he has been offish, always busy when I try to spend time with him, Mia has said he has been weird, not a bad weird but a good weird, which I still don't understand. She said he hasn't been in a mood, but smiling to himself and randomly laughing, even volunteered to do the dishes. I am going to the Grey's to see them all before I go away for Christmas, this will be the first time I have been away from them all, it will be weird, but nice to see my Mom and Bob, she seems happy with him. _

The Grey's 6.00pm

"Hi, Mia."  
"Hi, Ana."  
"Is Kate here?"  
"Yeah, talking to Elliot, he is way too old for her."  
"We all know, but she won't listen."  
"How long you here for?"  
"Dad is picking me up at 9.30."  
"Enough time to have some Christmas fun before you go will be weird without you."  
"I feel the same. I really want to see my Mom though." "Is Christian here?"  
"Yeah, he is, up in his room, knock if you go up."  
"Yeah, might go and see him before I go away."  
"Whatever."

_I hope he won't be weird with m; I got him a little Christmas present but might not give it too him if he is off._

"Christian, it's Ana, can I come in?"  
"Don't be so silly Ana, you're always welcome."  
"Well the last few weeks, might be a different story now."  
"What, you talking about?"  
"You not answering my texts, emails and hardly ever hanging out when we get the chance. I had somewhere where I wanted us to go, it would have been peaceful and tranquil."  
"I have been busy that is all. It's taken me the last few weeks to get right and luckily it was finished yesterday."  
"You once said don't ignore my texts, same goes to you Christian. It hurts."  
"Sit on the bed."  
"Why should I?"  
"Please Ana."  
"Fine."  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hand and don't open them until I say so, ok?"  
_I just nod._

__  
"Ok, you can open them now."  
"What is it?"  
"Your Christmas present, I was going to get you to wait until Christmas day to see your face but as you're not going to be here now, you can open today." "Open it"  
"Oh, it's lovely."  
"I have looked for that for the past three weeks, and I had to get in inscribed which cost me a fortune, but to see your face is priceless."  
"Oh, I love it, thank you." "So this is what you have done the past three weeks then?"  
"Yes, what else would I be doing?"  
"I really don't know, thought you didn't want to spend time with me."  
"Never, Ana; I just couldn't as I had spent nearly every day possible looking for this bracelet. I even got a paper routr to get the extra pennies."  
"Your present will put mine to shame now."  
"I doubt it."  
"Here, only something small."  
"A glider, this will take me a few weeks to build, it will keep me busy until when you're back. Wish you didn't have to go."  
"Same here, it will be weird with out you this year, especially as you're not in here all the time."  
"Only thanks to spending time with you, if I knew I would enjoy it as much would off done it years ago."  
"Well we are friends now; that is all the matters."  
"We best go and socialize."  
"I'd rather not, but if you insist."

***Have a safe flight, Ana. Counting down the days until your back*  
*I will tell the pilot to get me to Georgia in one piece. Don't miss me too much.*  
*That, wasn't funny Anastasia! I want a text when you land, I don't want to worry about you not arriving safe. I will miss you like crazy*  
*Ok, I will, gotta turn off phone now.***

***Arrived safely in Savannah*  
*Thank god for that.*  
**

***Merry Christmas, Christian.*  
*Merry Christmas, Ana, hope your having a good one. Miss you*  
*Yep, loving the sun for a change will come back every year.*  
*Please don't go away every year.*  
*I will miss the snow and you***

The Grey's 29th December 2003 8.00pm

"Hello, Christian"  
"Hello, Elena."  
"How are you? Your Mom about."  
"Yes, in the kitchen, go on through."  
"Thanks." _I wish she wouldn't stroke my face, it creeps me out._

"Goodbye, Elena."  
"Goodbye, Christian.

"Eliott and Christian, how do you fancy earning some money during the next school holiday?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Elena and Linc are knocking down a building and want some help with the demolition and they would like to know if you would be up for helping?"  
"Mom, its cheap labour."  
"A few pennies for you both."  
"Yeah, Ok then, I will do it."  
"Good boy Christian. Eliott?"  
"Yeah, will come in handy for later in life."  
"Good, I will let Elena know."

***Not long until I am back home, missed you.*  
*Missed you too.***

New Years Eve 11.30pm  
The Grey's

"Christian cheer up, it's not long until midnight."  
"Don't feel like celebrating tonight."  
"Aww, what's up little bro?"  
"Piss off, Elliot."

"Surprise!"  
"Oh, Ana, you're here."  
"Mmhmm."  
"Sorry, Ray." "Mom and Dad are in the kitchen with the Kavanagh's."  
"Thank you."  
"I know Mia and Kate will grab you when they find you, but come and find me at midnight."  
"They will be too busy."  
"Ana, your back, look at your tan."  
"Can we see your white bits?"  
"Elliot, really?"  
"Just teasing, Ana, welcome back."  
"Thanks. I am going to just chill for a little while."

11.55pm

"Ana, will you come with me?"  
"Sure, where are we going?"  
"I wanted to take you to boathouse but that will be in view of everyone and I want this moment to be memorable for you and me."  
"In here really? What you going to do with me?"  
"You will find out soon enough."

11.59

"Ten, night, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one"  
"Happy New Year Ana."

_Omg, I have just had my first kiss at midnight, with Christian Grey and wow._

"Say, something, Ana"  
"Umm, Happy New Year Christian."  
"That all you've gotta say?"  
"I am still processing my first ever kiss and it was with you. Pinch me, I feel like I am dreaming."  
"Your not dreaming, I will do again to prove it was real."  
"Yes, please."

"Wow that was better than I ever imagined, pictured all rolled into one."  
"Same goes for me."  
"My first ever kiss."  
"Same for me, I've been wanting to kiss you for a little while."  
"You have?"  
"Yes, but wanted the timing just right, what a better way to start the new than with a bang?"  
"Explosion." "What does this mean?"  
"I am not sure, let me think about it, don't want to ruin what we have."  
"Nor, do I, love what we have. We could just kiss and hang; nothing more for now and if you want more we can change it."  
"Let's see."

"We have a small problem now."  
"What is it Mrs. Grey?"  
"Our house is full and nowhere for you to sleep, as we didn't know you was coming back today."  
"Sorry, it was a last-minute decision, wanted to surprise you all."  
"It's ok love, we can find somewhere."  
"Mom, Ana can have my bed, I will sleep on the floor."  
"I am not sure Christian."  
"Dad, it will be ok."  
"If you say so, Annie."  
"I do."

"Are you sure, Ana?"  
"Yeah, it will be fun."  
"Lets get the air bed, down from the attic."  
"I will get the blankets for you."

"What you doing down here?"  
"Getting, cookies and milk"  
You are coming, back to bed, after?"  
"Yes, missing me already?"  
"Nope, just you said you would be five minutes and you have been ten."  
"Weirdo."  
"Glad you noticed."  
"Come, I got a bed waiting for me."

"Christian?"  
"Yeah, Ana?"  
"Fancy joining me?"  
"Someone might find out."  
"We will only be cuddling and sleeping, not having sex"  
"No, I'm way too young."  
"So, you joining me then, I won't touch you, you can spoon me, if you like. Not fair on you being on the floor."  
"I don't need asking twice." "Never had a girl in my bed before."  
"Never shared a bed with anyone before."  
"A first for both of us then."  
"I certainly hope so. Now, lets sleep."

_I got woken up with something poking in me. It couldn't be Christian, surely not. I won't ask him, could turn into an embarrassing moment. He is still beside me and he is so warm, the guy is sleeping, going to watch all day. Shit, I hear noise, best wake him up, don't want to get caught, our parents won't approve especially because of our ages.  
_

"Christian, wake up, I think someone is awake in the house."  
"I don't want to get up, slept so well with you by my side."  
"Was nice, but if you don't get up we will be busted and knowing my dad he will banish me from seeing you and pack me of to Georgia."  
"I am moving now."  
"You might want to look down." _Oh, god did I just point out his erection.  
_"Umm, thanks for pointing that out, don't know what to say." "I am embarrassed."  
"Just get rid before someone comes in, you will be more if they saw you with a boner."  
"Don't remind me, he's going down. Thank god."  
"So, how did you sleep?"  
"Best night sleep ever, you can share my bed again."  
"I hope so."

February 2004

_The last month has gone by a blur, every time I am at the Greys for whatever reason, Christian always makes sure we spend some time together, last weekend, we all decided to watch some movies and we was all snuggled under a blanket and he grabbed my hand and watched together. I noticed him looking at me every so often. I never thought in a million years, we would be sat together like this, hope it continues._

"Elliot and Christian, don't forget your helping Elena, this weekend."  
"Oh, Mom I forgot; can't do it sorry."  
"Christian, can you still do it?"  
"When is it?"  
"Saturday, 14th Feb."  
"Yeah, got nothing planned."  
"I'll let Elena know."

_I am going to text Christian, to see if he is free next Saturday, I doubt he will realize its Valentine's Day. Be nice to spend time with him, could be our first valentines together. Might get him something little, which represents us. Still not sure what we are, I want more, but he is not sure. I won't push him._

***Christian, are you free next Saturday?*  
*What time and what do you want to do?*  
*I can do after midday and I got a something in mind, but I want to surprise you*  
*You like planning surprises for me*  
*I know, it's what I am good at, putting a smile on your face*  
*I will have to let you know if that is ok?*  
*Yeah, that is fine*_  
_**

"Christian, don't forget you're helping Elena today."  
"What time?"  
"After 11."  
"Right, will get going then."

I can't believe how good my life is, things are going well with Ana, I always wake up with a smile on my face now, everything is going better than planned, my life is getting into shape and long may it continue. I got the chance to spend time with Ana on Saturday or earn money working for Elena; I am not sure on what to do.

"Hello, Christian."  
"Hi."


	5. Mistakes

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favourites and pm's it means so much to me. Who knew putting Elena in the story would get so much reaction lol Please don't hate me for what will happen in this chapter. E.L James owns the character's I am just having fun with them. Sorry for delay in updating, real life called and this has been the hardest chapter to write.  
**

"Hello Christian."  
"Hi."  
"You're early."  
"Yes, I thought I would come here early."  
"Take a seat and get comfy, I got a few things to do and we can get started."  
"Ok."

"Are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Today is going to be a long and hard day for you, but I know you will enjoy it."  
"Let's get stated then shall we."  
"Come on then."  
"I am ready when you are."  
"You are going to need this first."  
"Umm, why?"  
"For later, trust me."  
"Ok, are we starting now?"  
"Yes, we got all day to get this done and no time like the present."

6.00pm

"Wow, I can understand on why you wanted to get started as soon as I arrived, I never knew I would be aching as much and you are right, I did enjoy that."  
"I knew you would."  
"We can do that again."  
"Of course we can, just let me know when you are free next."  
"I will let you know, I best be going, Mom will be wondering where I am."  
"Don't want her to worry now."  
"Thanks, again for today was the best."  
"Happy Valentine's day, Christian."  
"Happy Valentine's day, Anastasia."

_Best day ever, not only did Christian turn up early, but we actually made it out to the sound and just stared at the view, I made a picnic and we sat under a tree and it felt so real. I didn't want the day to end._

***Ana, thanks again for the most wonderful day, I loved every second of it, can't wait to do that again. You can be so bossy, but I liked it. Thanks, for the gift. I am glad to have you in my life.*  
*Thanks, for not whining to much, it's like you don't like walking. I told you it would be worth it in the end. My ideal house would be out on the sound.*  
*I don't, I would rather get a lift or catch a transport, but we were going on a budget, didn't take long. When I am rich, I will buy you a house out here.*  
*Don't make promises if you cannot keep to them.***

April 2004

"Yo, bro look at that girl, she is totally checking you out."  
"No, she's not and I am not interested."  
"What have you got to lose, apart from your virginity."  
"Fuck off, Eliott. You go after her."  
"I would but am seeing Melanie."  
"Suprised you haven't cheated on her already."  
"Whatever, bro." "She is coming over here, don't fuck it up, she is hot."

"Hi my name is Madison."  
"Hi."  
"Your not going to give your name?"  
"Christian."  
"So, what do guys like you do?"  
"I don't do anything."  
"Maybe, we can do something, one afternoon after school, I could show you a real good time. What do you say?"  
"No, thanks, I'd rather not."  
"I will make you change your mind."  
"I really don't think you will, not interested in girls like you." "Bye."  
"This isn't over, Christian; I always get what I want."

***Ana, you about this afternoon, really would like to see you***  
***Always free for you, you ok?***  
***Yeah, just annoying girls***  
***Tell me about it***  
***See you later***

The Steele's 4.30pm

"Hello, Christian."  
"Hi, Ana, am I glad to see you."  
"Always here for you, no matter what, you should know that."  
"I know you are, eternally greatful for you being you; I would be lost if you ever leave."  
"It would take something big for me to go away from you."  
"Hope that day will never come." "Lets hang whilst we can."  
"Sure, thing Christian."

Oh god, it's that witch Madison, I wonder if I can get away with NOT talking to her.

"I hear it's your sixteenth birthday party, next weekend."  
"That is none of your business; I don't know how you found out."  
"I got my ways and I will be giving you a birthday you won't ever forget."  
"No you won't, as you are not invited."  
"That is where you are wrong, I am and I will be coming in more ways than one."  
"I am having none of that."  
"Remember, I always get what I want one way or another."  
"Go after someone else, I am not interested and I have feelings for someone else."  
"Not interested and that won't stop me, my claws will be going down your back."

June 2004 Christian's birthday

_I am looking forward to Christian's birthday this year, it's the first time I can spend time with him, without thinking 'does he know about me liking him' as I know he knows and he feels the same about me. I got a little present for him, had to do a few extra chores around the house to get the money for the present, hope he likes it. Who am I kidding, I know he will like it, but still there is a chance he won't though. Not long to go until his party, best find something to wear, don't want him thinking I am just a girl. I can't wait, going to be a day we won't forget in a hurry. Roll on 8pm. _

8pm The Grey's

"Hi Mrs. Grey have you seen Christian?"  
"Not for a little while, he was drinking with Elliot earlier, not impressed."  
"I am sure I will find them somewhere in here."  
"Ok, dear have a good evening."  
"I will, Mrs. Grey."

9.30 pm

"Hi, Elliot have you seen your brother?"  
"Hello, Ana, have a drink."  
"No, thanks Elliot, I am looking for Christian have you seen him?"  
"Not for a little while now, he was talking to Madison. Got a feeling they will be getting it on later, if you get what I mean."  
"Umm, thanks."

"Ana, come and join us, some guy I would like you to meet, this is Jose he is joining our school next term, will be in most of our classes, gotta make him feel welcome, his dad will be working for my dad."  
"Umm, I will in a minute gotta do something first."

_I still haven't found Christian, want to find him before it gets late and Dad will come and pick me up, I have looked everywhere, might just head to his room and leave it in there with a note and he will find in the morning. I really don't know where he has been tonight? I thought he would of found me straight away. I hear sounds coming from his room, best knock before entering, never know what or who you might find in there.__  
_

"I'm coming, coming"  
"Oh, I am sorry, didn't mean to interupt."  
"Ana?"  
"Yes, it's me, got your present for you."

_Oh my god, he isn't doing what I think he is, is he? Please can I just disappear, I can't believe this. I feel sick, I have to get out of here before I break down._

"It's not what it looks like, please come back."

_I can't believe it! Christian was in bed with a girl having sex. I am so stupid to think he wanted us to be more than just friends. Why, did I ever think I would be enough; he was only playing me along until he found someone who could give him what he wanted. I just want to go home, will ring dad and make out I am not feeling well, can't use that excuse as Grace will check me over. Will stay until dad comes, of to find Kate. _

"Ana, can we please talk?"  
"I got nothing to say to you, just leave me be and go back to your friend."  
"It really isn't what it looked like."  
"No, well it looked like you was having sex but I am no expert, so please do explain."  
"Ok, yes we was having sex but I didn't plan on having sex with her, it just happened, I can't really explain properly not in this state, can we talk tomorrow?"  
"Nope, I get the picture; you and I are just meant to be friends, nothing more."  
"Ana, don't say that, please. I need you."  
"Not anymore you don't."  
"Ana, don't walk away from me, don't leave it like this."  
"Just go away, go back to her upstairs to who can give you want you obviously want and need."

"Hi, you're Ana right?"  
"Who are you and how do you know me?"  
"I saw you when you walked in on Christian and I having sex." "Well, I just want to let you know that I can give him what you can't, he wanted it as much as I did and he will come back for more, now he know's what I can give him trust me."  
"You don't know him like I do."  
"Well, if you think about it I know him better now."  
"Get away from me."  
"You are just a little girl, who has a silly little crush on Christian, he won't see you as more than that and he won't ever look at you like the way you want him to, so stop kidding yourself."  
"Whatever."

_I can't deal with Christian, trying to explain why he slept with that girl, he will come up with an excuse and I really don't want to deal with that now, I know we were not official or anything, but I thought we had something together, he kept telling me how much he liked spending time with me and enjoyed everything we did even if was only for five minutes at a time. I am so stupid. That girl, is right he won't ever see me other than just a friend. My heart has been broken tonight, I should have seen it coming, a guy like Christian won't ever like me for whom I am, just a quiet girl. I think, a break from Seattle is needed. I might see if I can go and visit my Mom for the summer holidays, have a good time and I can clear my head then, forget all about Christian. _

***Ana, please talk to me, I really want to explain what happened and why I did what I did. I don't want to lose you*  
**

"Hi, Ray is Anastasia about?"  
"She is up in her room, crying again."  
"Can, I go up want to thank her for my birthday present, haven't had the chance since my birthday."  
"Sure, go on up."  
"Thanks, Ray."

"Ana, it's Christian, can I come in?"  
"Go away."  
"No, let me in or your dad will hear all of it and I don't think you want that, do you?"  
"Fine, you can have five minutes."  
"Ana, look at me, I can't do this if you're not looking."  
"Just say what you gotta say and leave."  
"You're being really immature now Ana."  
"Well I am just a annoying brat, just doing what everyone expects."  
"Fine, going to play that card are we?"  
"Times ticking."  
"Well, I won't put in all the details, just the basics. Elliot and I had been drinking since 2pm, Madison had turned up quite early with some more booze and offered it to Elliot and myself and we took it. I was getting more and more drunk by the minute. Well, after a fashion I tried to escape from her, but she wouldn't leave me alone, she's been after me for a few weeks and kept telling her under no circumstances that I was interested. She wouldn't give up and then dragged me upstairs to my room and started kissing me, I did kiss her back and before I knew it, we was naked and we was having sex, I was that drunk that I didn't really know what was going on, then you walked in and my world came crashing down. All I could think about was what the hell have I done, why did I let it go as far as it did, I should've pushed her off when she first kissed me. I was so stupid and I know it's not the best excuse, but only one I got, I let the booze do the talking for me. She means nothing to me ana, you gotta believe me."  
"You did it once, you will do it again, I don't think I will ever trust you, I don't think I want us to be friends any more. My heart is broken, I should have known I would never be enough for you, well I learned the hard way I suppose. Christian, I won't understand why you did it, considering you like to control everything, shame you couldn't control your dick!"  
"Harsh, but true." "Sorry again, I just wish we could forget what happened and start again."  
"Sorry just isn't good enough, I need time and space, so just go Christian."  
"Thanks, for the present, I love it."

July 2004

"Hi girls, I got something to tell you and you're not going to like, I am going to spend time with my Mom over the holidays."  
"What?"  
"Why?"  
"I need some space away from Seattle and be nice to spend more time with my Mom, don't see her that much any more."  
"How long you going for?"  
"About a month, I get back just before the new term starts."  
"I can't believe you're going away."  
"I know, but I need it, will come back refreshed, I know I have been miserable the past few weeks and I apologize."  
"You and my brother will make a good pair, his moods are unbelievable. He and Elliot are constantly fighting."  
"Why?"  
"Well, Elliot invited this girl to the party and Christian wasn't too pleased she was there, but as Elliot invited her he couldn't do anything, she was supplying them with booze and got them drunk."  
"Yeah, Elliot was trying to get me to kiss him, but I was like no."  
"So, has he said anything?"  
"I can't remember we need to arrange a sleepover before you go."  
"Don't think Dad, will be up for it, I got an early flight on the Saturday."  
"Leave it to me, I can arrange something."

The Grey's 5pm

"Mom, can I have a sleepover?"  
"Why, sweetie?"  
"Do, I need to give one, you normally let us."  
"True, but after the last few, I am being cautious this time, who would it be?"  
"Ana and Kate as always, Ana is going away for the summer so we want one before she goes away."  
"Ana, is going away?"  
"Duh, I just said, didn't I."  
"Mia, I am not in the mood, why is she going away?"  
"To clear her head and see her Mom, she wants to come back refreshed, you and her would made a good couple the last month or so."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She has been down recently, but we don't know why."  
"So, can I Mom?"  
"I will think about it."

***Ana, why didn't you tell me you was going away for the summer?*  
*I didn't think anything of it, plus we aren't anything any more.*  
*Can I see you before you go?*  
*Yes, we need to say goodbye to each other.*  
**

"Hi, Ana."  
"Hi Christian, come on in."  
"Take a seat, I haven't got long. Say what you gotta say."  
"Stop being like this, it's not like you."  
"I don't care what you think any more."  
"Why, are you leaving?"  
"I want to go and see my Mom and Bob, have a good time and want to get away from everything here, need a break from it all."  
"Does that mean me?"  
"Yes, my heart is still broken, they say I don't understand what love is, but I know what I felt for you."  
"I don't want you to go away because of me."  
"It will be the best thing I do, got no reason to stay here, have I?"  
"Stay for me? I will try my best to be there for you, you are all I need, Ana."  
"Give me a reason to stay and I will."

"I just got my reason to leave, goodbye Christian."

_All, I asked for was three words which would of kept me fro going to georgia and prove that he does care, but he couldn't do that. I know he has feelings for me, but maybe he just doesn't love me._

What the hell have I done? First off all I throw away my friendship and relationship with Ana, which has been the best thing to happen to me, since the Grey's took me in, from a tramp, who only wanted me to prove a point. Secondly, I could have stopped Ana from going, by saying I love you, but I didn't want to say those words, as I am still not sure if I do, I care very deeply for Ana. I am not capable of love or being loved. I gotta deal with my stupid mistakes now, going to be a long summer, I hope when Ana comes back she will forget what happened and let us start afesh, here's hoping, a guy can dream.


	6. Making up and moving on

Thanks for all the reviews, pm's, favourites and follows, it means so much to me. I wasn't going to have Christian cheat and a part of me thinks I shouldn't have gone with it, but I think the outcome will sit better with the story, if not my mistake lol. I would also like to point out Christian is a teenager who is confused and dealing with all these feelings, he made a mistake and he has to deal with that.

Friday 23rd July 2004 8.30pm

"Ana, please let me in, I want to talk to you."  
"Go away and leave me alone."  
"Ana, I need to tell you something, please let me in. I cannot let you go without you knowing what I feel for you."  
"I know how you feel for me, you just see me as a friend."  
"No, you have it all wrong, I care for you very much and I know that I made a rather stupid mistake. Let me in I don't want all your neighbors hearing this, it's embarrassing."  
"I will hear you out, Christian."  
"Thank you. I know I made two mistakes in the past few days, first by sleeping with Madison and the other not telling you how I feel about you."  
"I don't want to hear about that witch."  
"That's what I called her, she is still doing my head in, I am so sorry Ana for doing that to you and I know you just said you didn't want to hear about her, but I need to explain properly. I was rather drunk, but I knew what was happening and she didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do. When you walked in, I said it's not what you think because I didn't want you to know what I had done and if I could take it back I would, you gotta believe me. My dick did my thinking for me. I wanted to protect you from everything in this world, you are so young."  
"I can look after myself."  
"Right, I want to explain why I didn't tell you about how I feel and I still want you to stay, don't go Ana. I will fall apart without you."  
"Don't Christian."  
"I couldn't tell you as I didn't know what to say you as I know I care for you very much, but I don't know if I love you and as much as I want you to stay, I didn't want to say those words and you stayed only for me to not mean them, I couldn't do it to you again."  
"Ok, I think I understand what you are saying, you could just admit that you care for me though"  
"I want the first time I say them, for them to be true, not just to keep someone from leaving."  
"Christian, it's getting late and I still got to pack, goodnight."  
"You are still leaving?"  
"Yes, I need to go and want to go; maybe we can be just friends when we come back."  
"I like the sound of that, thank you Ana."  
"Don't expect anything or push me."  
"I won't Ana, goodnight."

_I am very confused person now, he explained about witch face and I am still confused by that, he could have said no, but he must have wanting to try that. He doesn't want me to go, but said it wouldn't be fair for me to stay on a lie, which is the most confusing part. Too much going on and I am only 13, shouldn't have to deal with these kinds of drama, I should be worried about what celebrity is hot and enjoying first kisses, going to movies; not a guy I like sleeping with someone else._

I had to tell Ana, what happened not sure how she will take it; I really was stupid for having sex with Madison. I knew what she was like, but I let my dick do the talking for me, never thought Ana would walk in on us though. At least she found out from me and not someone else, knowing my luck it would have been Kate. I regret every second. When Ana, asked me to give her a reason to stay, my mind froze and no words would come out,; I just stood there like a idiot. I don't want to let her go, but it was the best thing to do, or was it stupid. My mom always says if you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours. I am doing that with Ana setting her free, hoping she will come back.

July 2004

From: Mia Grey  
Subject: Missing you  
Date: 28th July 2004 15.00  
To: Anastasia Steele

Ana, I know you have only been gone a few days, but we are missing you like crazy and hope you come back soon. Also Jose is hot; I think you will like him that is for sure. Don't enjoy the sun too much, you wouldn't like to look like a lobster :P  
Miss you, missy

xMiax  
BFF

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Not burnt  
Date: 28th July 2004 18.30 EST  
To: Mia Grey

I am missing you both like crazy, not missing the wind and rain one bit. :P Loving the sun out here, could spend all day in the pool. Saw a cute guy the other day; nearly fell over staring at him. You and Kate would have laughed so much.  
I am not looking like a lobster; Mom keeps reminding me to put on sun screen.  
Miss you too

Ana  
BFF

*Ana, hope you are enjoying your time in Georgia, missing you.*  
*Christian, will you stop texting me, need to mend my broken heart*

_I have come to Georgia to get away from all the going on's in Seattle and I haven't, got Mia, Kate and Christian emailing or texting me. I just want to enjoy my summer break, it would be nice to see that boy again, he was rather cute. _

From: Mia Grey  
Subject: Holiday  
Date:28th July 2004 15.45  
To: Anastasia Steele

Ana, if you see this guy again, get a picture we need evidence. I forgot to tell you, Elliot and Christian got a right rollicking from Mom and Dad after Christian's birthday party, Mom knew they was drinking, but did not know how much and how strong it was, she grounded them for the month. Elliot is well annoyed, playing I am 18 years old card. Mom gave them both a choice, be grounded for a month or work for the Lincolns for a month without pay, they chose to be grounded. Amazingly Christian took on the chin and said he got too drunk and was happy to take the punishment. They are not speaking to each other, Christian blaming Elliot and Elliot saying he sho,uld thank him for what he did for him.  
Brothers, so annoying.

xMiax  
BFF

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Cute boys  
Date: 29th July 2004 16.00 EST  
To: Mia Grey

Mia, if I see the guy again (hope so) I will get a picture taken, if not drooling too much lol Just think if the boys are grounded you can do what you like without getting into trouble and wind them up, do things you always wanted to do, to your advantage. Make the most of it, might not get the chance again.

Ana  
BFF

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Coming home  
Date: 23rd August 2004 16.00 EST  
To: Kate Kavanagh, Mia Grey

Hi girlies, I am coming home a few days earlier on the Thursday 26th August 2004, won't be arriving until late, but if not to sleepy we can meet up and I can tell you all about Justin, he was so nice and dreamy. I think you both with be impressed with him ;)  
See you Friday.

Ana  
BFF

The Grey's 7.00pm

"Mia, you using the computer?"  
"Nope."  
"Good, I need to check up on a few things."

Mia, has left her email open, I won't read, hang on its from Ana, she is coming back to Seattle and will be back on Thursday, and will probably be around here on Friday, I do hope I can see her. Who is Justin? I can't ask Mia as she will know I have read and she will think I been nosing. Sounds like she might have a friend or boyfriend, not happy about that, but I can't say I blame her, I did break her heart by sleeping with that witch Madison. I have something to look forward to now. She is coming back to me.

Friday 24th August 2004

*Welcome back home Ana, glad you are back, hope to see you soon. Missed you*  
*Thanks, happy being back in rainy Seattle.*  
*Would be nice to see you before school starts, are you free?*  
*I will let you know, got lots to do before next week.*  
*Ok, I am glad you are back, thought you wouldn't come back.*  
*I came back for Dad, no one else*

September 2005

_The last year, has been weird had Christian trying his best to go back to how we was before everything, but it's not the same, I want to enjoy being a teenager, got some new friends and even had a little romance with Harry, which was sweet, got a feeling Christian ruined but cannot prove it. We even had a falling out over it. I have missed our friendship and even now I look at him and get butterflies, my mom said that will always happen with your first love. It's been over a year and I have grown up loads since then and I know what I want and I think I know what to do before it's too late. My feelings for Christian hasn't gone away but they are different now, I will always have some sort of feelings for him. _

*Hi Christian, do you still have an empty house on Thursday's?*  
*Hi Ana, yes I do, why?*  
*I want you to get naked for me* _I am giggling at that, his face would be priceless now._  
*What?*  
*I am joking, or am I lol*  
*You know I will do anything for you, Anastasia.*  
*Back to that is it.*  
*I don't know what you mean :P*  
*Meany :(*  
*Aww, Ana sorry.*  
*Haha gotcha*  
*I will get you back on Thursday*

_I enjoyed that, I am dreading to think what he will do to get revenge on me, knowing my luck he will be naked, now that is a nice thought, wouldn't know where to look._

"Hello Anastasia"  
"Christian"  
"Do come in and take a seat, you got me on my own how can I help you?"  
"I would like to hear that piece you first played for me, back at the beginning of our friendship"  
"Why, may I ask?"  
"My favourite piece."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, reminds me of good times and you."

"I loved it as always, thank you."  
"My pleasure Ana. I am to please."  
"Your such an idiot."  
"Only for you, Ana."  
"I best get going, I have missed this."  
"Me too, every day, don't go."  
"I got to."  
"Let me do something first, might not get the chance to do again."

"I just wanted to kiss you."  
"That doesn't mean anything, it was just a kiss, I really got to go."  
"Ana, don't leave it like this."  
"I just wanted to hang out and listen to you play piano nothing more."

June 2006 Christian's 18th/Graduation party

"Hi, Ana you look gorgeous."  
"Hi Christian so do you but you always do."  
"Shut up, want a drink?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Mom, is monitoring this party, she doesn't want anything dramatic to happen again."  
"No, we don't. At least we know not tramps will be here tonight."  
"Very true, lets celebrate."  
"I got a present for you, I really hope you like it, spent like ages picking it out and cost me loads. I can't take it back either so you gotta like."  
"I am sure I will."  
"Well, what do you think?"  
"I am not sure on what to say."  
"It what is on the inside that count, some surprises inside."  
"Oh, Ana I love it, thank you and yes, I am going to kiss you."  
"You have my permission to do so, might not get the chance again after tonight and it is a celebration so what the hell."  
"I don't need telling twice."  
"Going to mingle with everyone else, don't go sleeping with blondes."  
"Not funny, Anastasia."  
"It was a joke a bad one, loosen up a bit. I haven't forgotten about it but moved on with my life, you should too."  
"I just got you back again; I don't want to lose you again."  
"I am not yours to lose."  
"Let's just forget about that comment, don't want the past to ruin a good night."  
"Nor do I, let's get a drink I could do with one."

_This night is going really well, everyone is giving me drinks and I am feeling funny. I need to speak to Christian and tell him how I feel before he goes away, I was annoyed at him for sleeping with Madison and ruining what we had together, I won't ever forgive him but it's in the past and that is where it should stay. I will always enjoy spending time with Christian and when we did hang out those few times over the last year it has been nice, just like old times. He has been so nice, but we made rules up that we will hang out and no feelings will get in the way, we even signed a contract of do's and don'ts. Two friends hanging out nothing more nothing less, sometimes it was hard to hang out and not say or do anything, Christian broke the rules a few times by admitting he wanted to break the rules and admit feelings, but I couldn't deal with it again, now is the right time to tell him, I got the Dutch courage, just need to get that old hag away from him first. Well best do now, before I chicken out or pass out._

"Hello, Christian."  
"Hello, Anastasia."  
"Hello Elena, Christian can I have a word with you now?"  
"Anastasia, I was talking to Christian, you are being rude, come back in a minute."  
"I will not come back in a minute you old hag."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Deaf are we?"  
"You are a rude young lady."  
"Lady being the operative word, unlike you who looks like they want to get their claws into Christian."  
"Ana!"  
"One whore has already got their claws into him; you are not aswell, now shoo."

"Anastasia!"  
"Christian"  
"I can't believe you just said that."  
"Well I was watching her talking to you and she was like all over you like a rash and you looked uncomfortable."  
"I was, never liked the woman. She creeps me out, it was rude, thanks"  
"Well I need to speak to you."  
"Have you been drinking?"  
"You know that answer."  
"I need to say this before I chicken out if I don't say this now I will never say it."  
"I am all ears, Ana."  
"You probably do know I have always liked you from as long as I can remember, you get yummier each day Christian. You are going to be one hot fox."  
"I know that and I like that you like me."  
"Shhh, let me speak."  
"Get to the point then."  
"I will, if you will shut up and let me speak." "We then started hanging out and my feelings for you got stronger and I fell in love with you, I did think that you felt the same way, but learnt you never did and that incident happened. I needed to go away to get over you hurting me. I had to push you away so I could get over you and still think you was behind Harry and I breaking up."  
"He wasn't good for you."  
"Not the point, it wasn't for you to say." "We then fell out and not having you in my life was hard but I learnt to get on with it. I was feeling down back in September and I decided to have you play that piece for me again and then we started to build our friendship back, which was different from the first time, more grown up. I just want to say somewhere along my ramblings here, I love you, always have and always will do. I don't care if you don't feel the same way, I am more than happy to accept that you and I will be just friends, rather that than nothing at all."  
"Ana, I really don't know what to say to that, I want you to remember what I say." "Are you ok?"  
"I feel funny."  
"Ana are you ok?" "Ewww, Ana, let's get you to the bathroom."

"Ana, can you hear me?"  
"Yes."  
"I am going to put you in my bed and make sure you are ok."  
"Ok, I know you care and it's ok."  
"Ana, it's more than care, I love you."


	7. Goodbye

Thanks for all your reviews, favourite's, follows and pm's. I do not own the characters E.L James does; I am just having fun with them. I was stuck on this chapter, thanks to everyone who helped, you know who you are ;)

I am the happiest man on the planet at the moment, my life is going rather well for me, I have Ana back in my life, school is over and I am going to Harvard for a business scholarship. My Mom and Dad are proud of me; I have always aimed to please them. I thank Ana for bringing the light in to my life. I don't want to go away from her, but I know deep in my heart that she wouldn't want me to stay and knows Harvard will be the best thing for me and wouldn't stop me from going, but if she asked I would give it up in a heartbeat. Ana is my life and will always be a part of it, no matter where it takes us in life. As Ana said she will rather have us as just friends than nothing at all, I know what it felt like not having her presence over the last few years, so I understand how she feels.  
My beautiful girl is wakening up; I can watch her sleep for hours. I want to ask her if she remembers last night, but will wait to see if she say's anything first. I do hope she heard me. I wanted to say those words back when we re-connected, but didn't want to push anything with Ana.

"Morning gorgeous." She always looks beautiful in the mornings.  
"Morning yourself."  
"How are you this morning?"  
"I feel rough, my head is spinning, I don't like it, where is my Dad?" _Why, do I do it to myself?_  
"He is downstairs, I am not sure though, just you and I upstairs." I don't want Ana to see Ray just yet; I want to talk to here about last night, her having a go at Elena was the best bit.  
"Ok, when I can stand I will go down stairs and see him."  
"Thanks."  
"Ana, I know now is probably not the best time to talk but I want to speak to you whilst I can, incase Ray grounds you again."  
"It's too early, I want to go back to sleep." _I hope he doesn't talk about me making an idiot of myself._  
"I would let you, but I need to find out a few things and get some more of my ches before we get interrupted."  
"Fine, then can I sleep?"  
"You can do whatever you want, Ana." I just hope she won't react badly and runs, she has a tendency to do that.  
"I am waiting, Christian."  
"Patience is a virtue Ana."  
"Oh, shut up." She whacks me over the head with a pillow, game on.  
"I can't believe you did that."  
"Well I did and I will do again."  
"Now is not the time for messing about. I want to talk, we can run about later." I am already plotting my revenge on Ana.  
"Before you start, let me do this." Wow, she kissed me maybe not all is lost.  
"I don't know how to do this, my first time and all."  
"Ok, I won't say a word."  
"How much of last night do you remember?"  
"Some parts and some not so much and some I would rather forgot all together."  
"Which parts do you remember?"  
"Some I remember I am not telling you about."  
"Tell me."  
"Nope." _I stick my tongue out at him in a playful way_.  
"Fine, I will tickle you until you do."  
"It doesn't involve anything to do with you and me."  
"Not important then."  
"I remember arriving, speaking to you, having lots to drink and then something else and spewing my guts up. I can't remember after that."  
"Oh."  
"What's the matter, what have I done, did I say or do something stupid?"  
"Calm down, no need to worry, it helps that you don't remember as I can explain to you sober, which will make it more special."  
"Ok."  
"First of all, I need to thank you for rescuing me from Elena, you said some nasty things to here, but it was funny. I have never liked that woman and what you said I was thinking it, wishing I could say it without pissing my Mother off."  
"If she was a nice person I would apologize, but knowing her she would have told Dad and I am probably grounded."  
"I wouldn't worry about her, she is not worth it. After you grabbed me away from Elena you decided to tell me how you feel about me and then you spewed up, which wasn't nice. I then took you to the bathroom to clean you up and I asked you if you was ok, and you said yes. I then said something else and nothing. So what I am asking you is do you remember anything after spewing up?"  
"No, I can't why?"  
"Well, I wanted to let you know that I do care about you, but it's more than you think."  
"Yeah, I know you care deep down, I got it Christian." _I don't need to hear his I only just see you as a friend speech._  
"Ana, will you let me finish."  
"Keep calm and carry on."  
"What I am trying to say is I love you."  
"What?!"  
"I love you Anastasia Steele, took me a long time to realize it, but I love you now, and have for a while now and I will always love you. You changed me for the better and I am grateful for having you in my life, long may it continue. When you gave our friendship a second chance, I knew this was my only opportunity to prove to you how much you mean to me. I will always protect you, make you safe and be true to you only you, it will always be you Ana.  
"I love you too Christian, always have and always will. When I decided to let you back in my life I knew deep down that I need you in my life whatever shape and form that took, and having that time apart was what we need to grow our friendship and relationship to what it is today. I learned so much from you."  
"More like the other way around."  
"Now, if you are the better person, you will let me win the pillow fight."  
"Never, you will wish you never brought that up." Not such a smart person after all, one of the reasons I love her.

***Good news, I am not grounded, but I got to behave for the next few years. Library here I come.***  
***Glad you are not grounded baby ;) You are such a bookworm.***  
***A bookworm you love.***  
***Yes, I do xx***

_OMG, I am the happiest I have ever been, never felt this happy with Harry, I won't ever admit to Christian but he wasn't right for me. I lost my heart to Christian Grey a long time ago. He admitted he loved me, I am grinning from ear to ear. Dad is loving that I am happy and not a moody teenager anymore. I am going to make most of the next few weeks we have left together as I know he will be off to Harvard in the fall. It will pain me to see him go, but I know it's will be the best for the both us, he needs to live his life and if I set him free he might come back to me. I just have to work out on what to say and when to say it. Best get planning on what to do for the next couple of weeks._

***Christian, I got a few things I would like to do before you leave if you are up for it?***  
***Is that a challenge, Anastasia?***  
***Haha, yes it is.***  
***I am up for anything, bring it on :P***

"Morning."  
"Morning Ana, looking beautiful today."  
"It is a nice day, isn't it."  
"I meant you."  
_I look down I can't look him in the eye, I know I am bright red, he is alway's paying me compliments._  
"Where are we heading?"  
"The sound, I got a picnic we had one a few years ago, such a nice summer's day."  
"I remember like it was yesterday." One of my best days of my life.  
"Got a few more planned before you go away, Mr. Grey."  
"Mr. Grey?"  
"Yes, now you are eighteen you are officially, Mr. Grey, it has a nice ring to it." _Maybe one day I will be Mrs. Grey_.  
"I like it." Maybe one day, Ana will be Mrs. Grey, Anastasia Grey. I like that more than Mr. Grey. I would be one lucky son of a bitch if that dream came true, if only Ana was 18, we could get married, what am I thinking? She has her whole life in front of her, she wouldn't want to get tied to you, let her live her life, she is not even 16 and I am only 18 myself; old before my time sometimes.  
"So are you cool with that?"  
I best answer her, but don't want her to think I wasn't listening to her, do or die time.  
"I wasn't listening, Ana I'm sorry my thoughts ran away with me."  
"I just asked if you could keep an evening free, if I let you know when?"  
"Yes, that is fine."

***Can you come around mine on Friday evening?***  
***Yes, sure what time?***  
***8pm and bring extra clothes***  
***What for?***  
***Taps nose, it's a secret lol***

8pm The Steele's

"Hello Christian."  
"Hello Anastasia." _I playfully smack his arm, he knows I hate that._  
"Is Ray at home?"  
"Nope, he is working tonight." _I just smile at him, if only he knew_.  
"What is the plan then, and why the extra clothes?"  
"I am going to soak you head to foot."  
"You gotta catch me first."  
"I will, you know I will."_ He always gives in to me; he is a sucker for it._

I have cooked dinner for us and picked out a couple of movies, Bridget Jones and The Notebook. I know he will moan, but it is my way to tell him that saying goodbye is a good thing in the long run and you always come back to your true love. In a way, we are like Allie and Noah, met young and fell in love and then parted and Christian is my Mark Darcy, my night in shining armor.

"The Notebook?" I think I know why she picked this movie, we have good memories from this film.  
"Yes, I love it and one of the first films we watched together."  
"I remember, it's a touching story. I won't ever admit that I cried." Boys don't cry at chick flicks.  
"I have a reason for this film apart from loving it; it's my way of saying goodbye to you Christian. I am setting you free and maybe one day we will re-connect and be more than friends. I think us being friends is all we can offer each other at this time, I don't want you to not live your life, Harvard will open many doors for you, take every chance. I will be fine and I am sure we will stay in touch throughout your time away."  
"Ana, you know I am not good with words, I will say that where ever life takes us, I want you in my life some shape or form. I know we will always be friends and being away from you is hard for me, especially knowing how I feel about you. I don't want to leave you but I know if I don't take this chance now, I will regret for rest of my life. You are setting me free, I did it to you and you came back, I will be back for you. You and I have this connection, like nobody else. I love you Anastasia Rose Steele."  
"Will you spend the night with me?" I wonder if he know's what I am thinking  
"We can snuggle on the sofa, I'd love that."  
"No, I meant in my bed with me, with me?"  
"Are you asking if I will sleep with you and have sex?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"I am ready and want to give you something before you go away."  
"That is not a reason to lose your virginity Ana, I don't think now is the right time for you. If I hadn't been an idiot and lost it when I did, I would still be a virgin now." Stupid witch face.  
"I am ready, I know I am."  
"You need to be 100% sure; you can't take back if you change your mind. I don't want us to end on a low. Can we just kiss and cuddle? You have plenty of time to experience sex."  
"I am happy with cuddling with you, will you still stay?"  
"Yes off course, one question, did you have protection?"  
"No."  
"That proves a point." I was luckily enough that Elliot and Madison had condoms.  
"Maybe you are right."  
"I know I am."

5.30am

"Christian, get up, Dad will be home soon."  
"I don't want to, can we stay here forever, please."  
"Five more minutes, but if I get busted then it's all your fault."  
"I can persuade your dad."  
"Whatever." _I cuddle back into him, I know this will be the last time we spend together as friends before Harvard_.  
"I will always love you Ana."  
"I will always love you too, Christian. Now get up, I want to say goodbye to you now, I don't think I can do it later."  
"You will still come, won't you?"  
"Yes."  
"This will be my hardest goodbye." I will miss the rest but Ana, is my everything.  
"First off all, good luck at Harvard and take every chance you sre given, you are an amazing person, don't deny it! You have lots to offer and one day you will run your own empire, I look forward to it, I got a few favours I can claim in."  
"Like what?"  
"A few million tea's. You always do that, no fair."  
"You know my rules, Ana I never play fair."  
"I have loved being your friend, some times more than Mia and Kate, we have had our falling outs over the years, but I would rather have you in my life than not in it, long may it continue."  
"See you later than." I had to go before I cried and I knew Ana was getting emotional.  
"Ana, you came into my life when you was an annoying six-year-old, I didn't like you then, but over the years we grew to tolerate each other and then we started to build a friendship, and that has been the most important part of my life. I know I hurt you along the way and it hurt me knowing I hurt you the way I did. I never want to hurt you, I always want to protect you and I will do that until my dying day. I am glad you let us be friends again, I never take second chances lightly. You are right, us being more than friends is just not right now, maybe one day down the line. I will take whatever I can, as long as you are in my life. I am not going to call this a goodbye, as goodbye seems so formal and we will see each other again, during holidays. I love you Ana."  
"I love you too, more than you will ever know."  
"See you later then." I had to go before I cried and I knew Ana was getting emotional.

_That was the hardest part of my life saying goodbye to Christian, I know this time it's a different story, we don't know how long it will be before we are together again. I know he said he will see me during holidays but I know that will be hard when he gets settled. I am glad we said our goodbye's now; I know later will be hard enough. _

Sea-Tac 10am

_Everyone is saying goodbye to Christian, I am standing at the back hoping he won't spot me, I know I will cry if spots me._

"Christian, they are calling your flight, come on."  
"Two secs I need to see someone before I go."  
"Hey."  
"You made it didn't think you would."  
"It was touch and go, but Dad dragged me here and I wanted to say bye again."  
"I am going to miss you the most, Ana I hope you know that?"  
"Yes, I know. You best get on that plane before it leaves without you."  
"Will that be a bad thing?" I know it wouldn't  
"Not really."  
"Christian!" Gah, I love my Mom but she know's how to pick her moments.  
"Take care Christian."  
"You too, Ana."

_I decide not to look as he walks away, I drop my head; I don't want to know if he looked back._

***Ana, I am missing you already. Check your bedside cabinet when you get home***  
***I am missing you too. I will do. Your Ana***

_I can't believe it; he has made a book of messages, notes and pictures from the past ten years, with a message underneath each picture. He really does care. .Mine  
_


	8. One year away

Thanks everyone for the reviews, pm's favourites and follows, means so much to me. I was going to put this into one chapter but decided to split over two. I do not own the characters E.L James does, I am just having fun with them. These are kinda filler chapters.

***Ana, I have arrived safely in Boston. I wish you was on the plane with me, I saw this rather good-looking guy, it was unbelievable I had to look twice and your mouth would have hit the floor, trust me.***  
***Christian, you are the hottest guy I know and no-one will ever be as hot as you, trust me***  
***This guy was to die for, he was a big guy, was sweating like no business, picked his nose and even scratched his backside, I stood watching for a couple of minutes, I couldn't believe a guy could ever look like that. I even took a picture for evidence. In nick named him Dave***  
***You had me then, words springs to mind, ew, ew and ew lol. Everyone gross guy is Dave or Bob lol***  
***I won't ever get in that state. It is a name I like lol***

_What am I going to do without Christian in my life nearly every day? He has only been gone a couple of hours and I already miss him. I know he will be back for Christmas, can't see him coming back for Thanksgiving, it would be nice to see him then. Apart from holidays, he might not return properly, he might get a job in Boston and find a nice girl. I will focus on my schooling, it will be the best thing I can do, he wouldn't want me like this, think positive Ana._

October 2006

I have been in Harvard for about a month now and I am finding it ok, nothing special. I've got a few years of this and hopefully I will start my own successful business back in Seattle, there is no other place I would rather be, it's home and where Ana is. I have missed her more than I thought I would, I often drift off to our little world when the lesson's drag. We have messaged a few times, but not the same being a few thousand miles away, I would love to see her everyday. Annoying thing is having all these girls throw themselves at me like every two seconds, who wants that? I don't that is for sure.

Elliot, has decided to come and se me one weekend and have a boys night, yeah like I want or need that. He won't take a no for an answer, I have tried putting him off but Elliot doesn't take no for an answer, I am sure it won't kill me, I might kill Elliot.

I love my annoying brother, but one thing him and I won't ever agree on is strip clubs, I don't see the point of them and never will. He loved it and was lapping up the attention. The girls were over us like flies and it was irritating, I let him have his fun and he can report back to my mother that I am fine and not being miserable. I am not miserable or moping; I am enjoying Harvard life and getting on with it, I still miss Ana every day.

***Hey, are you coming home for Thanksgiving?***  
***I am not sure yet, will let you know closer to the time.***  
***I understand, hope you can make it would be nice to see you, Christian.***  
***Would be nice to see you too, Ana. Missing you***  
***Missing you too xx***

Thanksgiving midday

***Happy Thanksgiving, Christian.***  
***Happy Thanksgiving, Ana sorry I can't make it there this year, I will be home for Christmas though***  
***You best get me an expensive gift***  
***I will, trust me***

3pm

"Annie, will you please cheer up, you have been on a downer all day and it's doing my head in, it's Thanksgiving after all."  
"I am sorry dad, I don't mean to let you down, just was hoping for some good news that is all."  
"Put on a happy face, I don't want you ruining today."  
"Fine."

"Ray, Ana."  
"Christian?" _He said he wasn't coming home for Thanksgiving, must have changed his mind. _  
"Who else do you think it is Ana?"  
"Sorry dad, just surprised to see him that is all."  
"Nice to see you, Christian, how is Harvard?"  
"Going rather well, thanks Ray. Ana, can I have a few minutes with you?"  
"Yeah, sure what are you doing here?"  
"I decided to come home; I couldn't let you down, could I? Never want to let her down, she means too much to me.  
"This is amazing, I can't believe you are here, how long you home for?"  
"A few days."  
"I can deal with a few days; best make most of the time."  
"Well we best start now." I am going to enjoy these few days.

_I can't believe it, he his is home for Thanksgiving, I feel like I am dreaming._

"Pinch me?"  
"Why?" A weird question.  
"I want to make sure this isn't a dream."  
"This will prove it's not a dream."

_I can't believe it, he is actually here and home for a few days, I will make the most of him being here before he goes, haven't got anything planned, but I am sure we can think of something to do. I won't be able to wipe my smile of my face for the next few days._

I have missed her lips on mine, every kiss is better each time. I could kiss Ana every second of every day, it feels so right. I know these few days are going to be special, it already feels like we haven't been away from each other. I would still give everything up in heartbeat, for Ana.

***Ana, thanks for a wonderful couple of days at home.*  
*I loved every single minute with you. I will plan something better next time.*  
*You don't have to do anything, I enjoy every moment with you.*  
*Same here, I am already counting down the minutes until you are back again.*  
*I will be back before you know it, Ana*  
**

_He was only back for a few days, but those few days was brilliant. I cherished every single moment with him, would have liked a few moments with him, we took what we could get. I did enjoy him keeping to our tradition of Thanksgiving out in the boathouse, when everyone was snuggling down to movies, even after all these years no-one notices us going, or they choose not to. We love it, and I hope it continues for as long as we are part of each others lives. I am going to plan something special for Christmas holidays._

Seeing Ana, makes me realize that what happens in my future, I am going everything in my power to keep Ana a part of it. She never fails to amaze me, and even though I surprised her, she still managed to surprise me by taking us somewhere and enjoying the day together. I wanted to tell Ana, how much I love and miss her, but she stopped me and said, I know and I feel the same. I know she is planning on doing something again for us for Christmas, but what she doesn't know is I am already planning something myself, just hope it's not the same thing. Might have to get Mia to check things out for me.

_I am actually looking forward to this Christmas, not only are Christian and I in a good place, but we are going to have a pre-christmas meal together just the two of us. I have a little present for him, which is connected to both of us. He can have part one now and part two tomorrow. He doesn't know where we are going, but it's a place I have wanted to go to since I was a little girl, we always said we would come here if we ever had money. _

Christmas Eve 7pm

"Ana, you look gorgeous."  
"So, do you Christian, you scrub up well." _He doesn't have to put much effort in._  
"Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise; it's in walking distance so no need for the car."

"We are here."  
"Why are we at canlis restaurant?" Ana, can't afford this place. I would struggle to pay for a meal here  
"I am treating us to dinner, we always said we would come here one day and here we are." I hope he likes, cost me an arm and leg.  
"Ana, you can't do that, it's too expensive. I would be happy to go to our usual joint."  
"I can and I have so no arguments."  
"How?"  
"I borrowed money from Dad, he is technically paying for tonight and I will be paying him back, so don't worry." _I can see he doesn't look happy_.  
"You are a crazy girl."  
"It's under your name." _Thought it would be nice to have under his name._

_I must admit that was a nice meal, just us two together in our own little bubble, we talked like we had never been apart, we can continue our friendship from wherever we left it. I got annoyed as older women kept staring at him, and I know Christian noticed it; but he never took his eyes of me all night. I looked around and you could see all the couples together. No-one would realize that we are just friends. He kept throwing me compliments all nigh;, I could have stayed in the bubble all night._

***Merry Christmas, Ana.***  
***Merry Christmas Christian, thanks for your present, I love it.***  
***Thanks for yours, somehow you manage to surprise and spoil me.***  
***I always love to spoil you, I enjoy it.***

***Ana, thanks again for a wonderful visit back home, always enjoy spending time with.***  
***My pleasure Christian, maybe next time I will visit you.***  
***I would love that, I am sure I can work something out ;)***  
***See you soon***

From: Mia Grey  
Subject: New York  
Date: 2nd July 2007 16.00  
To: Kate Kavanagh, Anastasia Steele

Girls, would you be up for a trip to New York for a few days during the summer break? It would be our chance to have a girly holiday before our last year in school?  
Before you ask, my Mom will be with us, she has a work conference to go to so we will be kinda on our own. We can stay in a hotel and do lots of shopping (window)  
You wouldn't need much money.

xMiax BFF

From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Money  
Date:2nd July 2007 16.15  
To: Mia Grey

I have asked Dad and he is going to think long and hard about it, you know he will be thinking about how much it will be costing us. He will still want to speak to your Mom as usual. I can always see if I can get extra shifts at work, to get the money to help. Would really love to go, never been to New York.

Ana BFF

From:Kate Kavanagh  
Subject: Yes!  
Date: 2nd July 2007 16.20  
To: Mia Grey

Mom and Dad have said yes, I can go with you guys, she will want to speak to your Mom to find out details, but I am sure we will find some time on our own. We can go Prom dress shopping. I am already looking forward to it. Prom dress shopping here we come!

Kate Excited BFF

July 2007

***Christian, what would you say if I said I will be on the east coast of the country in a few weeks time?***  
***You would know that answer, I would love it. Are you coming to Harvard?***  
***Not quite, the terrible trio are coming to New York***  
***When and how long for?***  
***End of month for a few days.***  
***I will try my best to come down and see you.***  
***I hope you can make it, would be nice to see your pretty face again. :P***  
***Only my face, you want to see?***  
***Yep, that is all I want ;)***

"Ana, will you please stop checking your phone."  
"Sorry, I didn't realize I have done that."  
"Yes, for the past few days, like every few minutes. Ray, knows you are safe."  
"I know, just waiting on something to come through by text."  
"I don't care, put it away."

Kate is so bossy sometimes, her and Mia together is a dangerous mix. I keep checking my phone for a text from Christian. I know he said he would try to make it down. I do hope he can still make it, even if it's for just an evening. Still got a couple of days to go before we head back home, I best start enjoying myself or the girls will be forever complaining that I was moping all the time we was in New York.

Dinner New York

Thursday 8pm

"Mom, thanks for letting us come along with you to New York, it has been a trip in a life time."  
"Girls it was my pleasure, nice to have some company on these conferences and have some girly time."  
"Doesn't Carrick ever come with you Grace?" Kate inquired  
"Unfortunately not; he can't get away due to work. The times he did come, he was bored and we never had time to do anything together."  
"Aww, poor dad I can see where he would be coming from."  
"Do not give me poor dad, he could have found something to do and one time we was having a little blip and I brought him here as a treat/punishment. I said to him lets, go to New York and when we got here, I said I got my conference to go to, have fun and left him alone. That was a fun week. I will leave the rest to your imagination."  
"Mom, eww, eww and eww."  
"I might remind your dad about that trip when we get back."  
"Again, Mom too much information."  
"Sorry, girls it brings back some good memories. I remember that week, like it was yesterday; we decided that after that weekend we would be together forever, when you know you just know."  
"You have never told us how you and dad knew that you both was the one for each other."  
"You never asked, if you ever want to know I will tell you."  
"I would love to have what you and Carrick have, Grace."  
"Ana, I am sure you will do, got plenty of time to find your prince charming."  
"I know."_ I think I have found my prince charming in Christian._

"I think I am going to head up to my room in a minute, feeling rather sleepy, been a long day and I know we only have one day left before heading home."  
"Ok, sweetie, just let me know and I will give you the key or might come up with you."  
"Thanks, Grace." I can ask her about her and Carricks relationship, I'd love to hear more.  
"We are going to stay down here in the bar, I am sure I caught the waiters eye's earlier." I roll my eyes at Kate; she is seeing Elliot she shouldn't be chasing after other guys.  
"No, alcohol, I will put the word out to the entire bar staff, I am not having you girls drunk, I've had to many situations to many times over the past few years with you all."  
"Fine, Mom we will behave."  
"Goodnight and try not to make to much noise, when you come up as we will probably be asleep."  
"We will, only going to be a little while longer."

***Mom, I am in New York are you staying at the usual hotel? Christian***  
***Yes, we are. Where are you?***  
***I am at Grand Central State station, just arrived.***  
***I will come and get you, just wait there***  
***Ok, don't tell anyone I am here want to surprise everyone***

I will wake Ana and let her know that I had to go out, so they won't worry. I can't wait for the girls to see Christian, I am looking forward to seeing my son, been a few months since I saw him.

I have finally made it, I get to see my Ana, first time in a few months, just seeing her face will be worth doing all the overtime in the restaurant. I only got a few days off, before heading back for a few weeks. Not sure if I will get to see her over the summer as I know she is planning to see her Mom, I will take any time I get with Ana, hoping we get a few moments with her alone. Boy, I have missed her so much, words can't describe.

A/N I am leaving it with Christian arriving in New York, he will meet up with Ana in the next one. I am mean :P


	9. Graduation

Thanks for all the reviews, PM's, favourites and follows; it means so much to me. I do not own the characters E.L. James does, I am just having fun with them. Sorry for the delay with this chapter had writers block for this story, mainly this chapter.

Friday 8.00am

"Good morning girls, this is our last full day in New York, what do you have planned?"  
"Morning Mom. We are going to do lots of shopping and maybe visit the set of Sex and the city." I don't want Mom tagging along.  
"Just imagine if we bumped in to Sarah Jessica Parker?" Kate says  
"Kate, I would die."  
"Me, too."  
"Ana, you seem rather quiet." She seems away with the fairies, she has been like this throughout the whole trip.  
"Sorry, I was just hoping to visit the Guggenheim museum whilst we was here that is all."  
"You can always do that next time you come here." What is it with Ana and museums?"  
"I might not make it over here again for a few years. Mia this might be my only chance."  
"If I get off early enough, I can take you later if you'd like?" Mom says. 'I love museums and Carrick never wanted to go.'  
"Thanks, Grace, I would love that." I can ask her about her and Carrick. A great way to get to know Grace more.  
"My pleasure Ana." I can't wait for them to see Christian. I'm just going to drop him a text and tell him we are on our way down.

*Christian, we are on our way down, find us a nice table. Mom*  
*I am already at the table waiting, don't be too long*

"Mom, are you on something? You have been acting weird since you got back from that call last night. I still don't get why you had to go out."  
"Mia honey, anything can happen when you are a doctor." I can't tell her the real reason.  
"I won't ever be a Doctor."

"Good morning Dr. Trevelyan. The usual table?"  
"Good morning."  
"Eeek, is that Christian?" Mia screeches  
My god my daughter is loud.  
"Why don't you go and see?"

I look at Kate and Ana and I can see Ana's face light up.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" Mia says.  
"I heard you was in New York so I decided to come and visit you, is that a crime?"  
"No, so glad you are here."  
"Me, too been a long journey. I'm glad I am here though." I am looking at Ana when I am saying this.  
"What are you going to do whilst you are here?"  
"I haven't decided, might do some sight-seeing. What have you got planned?"  
"We was going to see if we can visit the Sex and the city set."  
"Not, my scene."  
"Ana, doesn't want to come with us. She wants to go to the Guggenheim. I know you like museums, so you can go with Ana."  
"Hang on Mia, have you actually asked Ana?" Interfeering again, she is always the same.  
"Sorry Ana, I know you wasn't up for what we got planned. I was trying to kill two birds with one stone. You know what I am like."  
"It's ok Mia, I would be up for it, if you are Christian?"  
"I can think of worse things to do than spend time with you." _He gives me a look which says he can't wait and I can't either now._

"Good morning Christian, I can't believe you are here?"  
"Good morning Ana, you said you was over here it was the least I could do was come here to see you"  
"Good morning, Kate."  
"You haven't got Elliot hidden somewhere have you?"  
"Nice to see you too."  
"Time to eat and then we can enjoy our last day in New York."

9.30am

"Girls, I want you to stay close to each other and make sure you have your phone on you at all times."  
"We will do Mom. We aren't going too far from where Ana and Christian are going to be. If they are up for it we could meet up and go central park together?"  
"We will see how our day goes, Mia. I will text you later." _Christian taking over again._  
"Ready Kate?"  
"Sure, am. Lets go, have fun you two." _She gives me a knowing look and all I want to do look down to the ground._

_ We are walking along to the Guggenheim, and we are holding each others hands like we are a normal couple. I am feeling rather relaxed and I can see Christian is relaxed too. He keeps smiling and he seems like he doesn't have a care in the world. Every so often I smile at him and he asks me why I am smiling. All I can say is "just because". I could stay with him forever and I am going to make every moment count, not live in the past, live for now. _

I am finally with my girl. She always make me happy, by just being her. She doesn't realize how happy she makes me, I have tried telling her what she means to me, but all I get back is she is the lucky one. She thinks I can have any girl I want, and yeah I probably can, but only one girl matters. I will move heaven and earth to make sure she is safe. I care for her too much. I catch her looking at me every so often and giving a shy smile. Which makes me smile even more, and then she smiles even more. We bounce of each other in a good way. I never get tired of seeing her smile.

"Christian, I am not sure if I want to spend all day in a museum. I would rather chill with you and enjoy our time together whilst I can. I'm not sure when I will see you again." I hope he won't mind.  
"Ana, I am happy to do whatever you want. I am happy as long as we are together. We could get some food and just chill in a park or something. Mess around like teenagers are meant to do."  
"I thought you would want to do the museum, seems like your thing."  
"Not really, helicopters are more my thing."  
"You won't ever get me in a helicopter museum. That is for old people" I tell him.  
He is giving me a look, I think I best run.  
"Don't you even think about it, Ana."  
"What?" I scream as I start to run away from him, laughing.  
"I am not old."  
"Yes you are; admit it."  
"Christian, don't you even think about it." I screamed at him to put me down.  
"Why, not Ana you after all, you decided to trip me up earlier."  
"It was funny and I was getting revenge on you for pushing me over."  
"It's an ongoing battle. I know if I do this you will get me back later."  
"Maybe not today, but I will."  
"I'd rather you get revenge today than later." I would never know if/when she would get revenge and what type it would be. I don't want her crossing my lines.  
"I won't if you don't throw me in the water."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes, we can call it even. I know a way you can thank me though." I just look at him and give my best smile.

_Today was just amazing, Christian and I just having fun like teenagers do. No worries or drama, he and I were just relaxed. We laughed nonstop. I wish we could have more days like this especially with nice weather. These types of days are very hard to have in Seattle when it rains most of the year. The only thing missing was a picnic. We did share an ice-cream although we didn't eat much of it. Christian was in such a playful mood he decided to wipe over my face, I just rubbed it back in his face. He shouldn't mess with me, I always get my back. I know we are going back home tomorrow, and I don't know when we will be back together. I really want to spend the evening with him and enjoy this time together. I am glad Christian and I have agreed no feelings will get in the way whilst we are opposite sides of country. I know how I feel about him, and I know how he feels about me. We don't need to say the words to know it's there. We are still very young, but sometime when you know, you just know regardless of age.  
_

I really don't want this day to end. I have enjoyed this day with Ana more than usual. We had so much fun throughout the day winding each other up, and laughing non-stop. I can't remember the last time Ana and I had this much fun. I know she was enjoying seeing me smile and relaxed and I her. We bring out the best in each other. I would love to bring Ana back here again one day not so far in the future. We can just chill, like we have today. I can see my future quite clearly now. Get Harvard out the wa,y and then return to Seattle. Hopefull I can get my girl once and for all then. I just need to focus on that. Ana and I have made an agreement that no feelings will get in the way whilst we are so far apart. If we are meant to be it will happen.

Saturday 8am

"Girls, it is time to say goodbye to Christian before he heads back Harvard for rest of the summer. He has work to go back to."  
"Oh, that is a shame was hoping to see more of you this summer."  
"Mia, I know. I will finish Harvard and then I will be back soon."  
"I know, but I miss you lots."  
"I miss you too." He was glancing at Ana as he said those words.  
"Nice seeing you again Christian."  
"You too Kate. Say hi to Elliott for me."  
"Will do." A weird request ask, but it will give me a reason to speak to him.  
"Ana, can I have a quiet word in your ear?"  
"Yes, ok."

"I don't know how to thank you, for yesterday. I had the best time ever. We will come back together hopefully as a couple. I want to say."  
"No, you don't have to say anything Christian. You and I both know where we stand with each other, and things are still ok with us. We still have our agreement."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. If you are?"  
"I am. I want you to have your life in Seattle, simple."  
"Same for you, no regrets."  
"This isn't goodbye. I will be back before you know it."

June 2008

This academic year has flown by and today is graduation day. I am nervous and excited as after today our future starts from here. Exams are over and with the grades predicted, I should get accepted into WSU in Vancouver. I know Kate and Jose will be coming with me. I know Jose has a crush on me, but I will never look at him like that. I keep telling him my heart is with someone else and will be for a very long time. It has been a funny year everything going on, turning 18, passing my test, and now graduating from high school. It's the end of an era as they say.

I have missed Christian more than ever. I haven't heard from his as much, but I knew that University is going to be hard, especially Harvard. I might text him after all this and see if he would like a visitor or two for a few days. I can be crafty and ask Mia if she wants to visit her brother and then I have a legitimate reason for visiting Christian.

"Hello gorgeous, nice gown." I must be dreaming  
"Christian?"  
"Yes, it's me, are you expecting someone else?"  
"No, I am really surprised you are here that's all."  
"I did say I would be back before you know it and here I am."  
"I wasn't expecting to see you for the graduation."  
"I had to see you graduate, and my mom would kill me if I didn't see my little sister graduate high school."  
"So how long are you home for?" I do hope not just for a few days.  
"Ana, come on, it's time."  
"Coming, this conversation isn't over, Christian, glad you are here."

_I can't believe he is here for graduation, Mia never said anything, which surprises me. I thought she would be on a high. Unless she didn't know, and he came back without anyone knowing. I just need to get through the next four hours and then I can find out how long he is back for. I hope he is back for the summer, it would be nice for him to be around this summer._

"Hello."  
"Hi. That was a tedious four hours I won't ever get back."  
"Consider yourself lucky, you will only have to do this once more when you graduate Harvard."  
"Christian, come over here, we want a picture of all of us together. It's not very ofte that we get to do this." Grace says.  
"Sorry, I gotta go." He just kissed me on the cheek, with no care in the world. I know I am blushing.

***Ana, sorry I haven't spent more than five minutes with you today. If you have some spare time later, do you fancy hanging out in the park?***  
***I have been rather busy myself. Mom has been making the most of me whilst she is over from Georgia. I will make time to see you.***  
***As always I look forward too it. See you later X***

"Finally. It's just you and I, hanging out."  
"What a day it has been. I've been going non-stop."  
"I know, had a numb bum half way through."  
"How long are you back in Seattle?"  
"I am back for how ever long you want me for, Ana."  
"What does that mean?" I look at him confused.  
"If you want me, I will be in Seattle. Wherever you are that is where I want to be. I came back for you."  
"You still have to go back to Harvard and graduate."  
"I won't be graduating."  
"Yes, you will, next year at Harvard."  
"Nope."  
"What do you mean by nope?"  
"I mean, I have dropped out. I decided Harvard is not for me."  
"Why?" He is confusing me with what he is saying  
"I wasn't enjoying the work anymore, and I missed you more than ever in the last year."  
"You missed me?"  
"I miss you every day. More than you would ever know, and I will always come back for you." She is my life. Past, present and future.  
"I don't want you messing up your career because of me. You might come to resent me down the line, and I couldn't deal with that."  
"Ana, it's my choice to go to Harvard and my choice to drop out. Part of the reason was to come back to you, but part is that I know deep down I don't want to be a lawyer, I want to own my business."  
"I don't know what to say Christian."  
"I know I have thrown a lot at you, and I am still trying to process what I want need to do. It is going to take time and it won't happen overnight. I want us to have fun during the summer break. Just be us, nothing more nothing less. How does that sound?"  
"Us, having fun, I love that idea. I will support you in whatever you do and whatever happens, I am here for aslong as you want me."  
"I want you forever."  
"That is more than fine by me." I give him a big cheesy grin and then kiss him.

I know coming back to Seattle will be the best thing I ever do. I wasn't happy at Harvard, mainly due to Ana being in Seattle. It was during the second year, that I decided that I want to own my own business. The only thing stopping me is getting the money. I know my Dad won't like it, but I hope I can explain to him that hopefully if he invests it will be worth it in the long run. I can see I will have my work cut out. I know having Ana by my side through iwill help me, I need her.

_Wow, that was an interesting day. Christian being back and graduation. It has been a long day, and I had a lot thrown at me, I still cannot take it all in. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I need to get my head around what Christian said to me earlier. He is back permanetly and wants to set up a business. Things are never easy with that guy. I will be happy to help him whatever he decides to do. I love him with all my heart. For the next couple months I am going to take each day as they come, and enjoy my summer. This is my last proper chance before college, where it will get complicated. I have had too much complication in my life so far. I don't need any more. _

***I am glad you are back, Christian. I will be here through it all good, bad and ugly. I love you X***  
***I love you too. XX***

A/N I know I have gone back and forth with POV's I felt like I needed to show what both was feeling for the story, I will go back to using just the one in the next chapters. My stories are all work in progress.


	10. Plotting and planning

Thanks for the reviews, PM's, favorites and follows, it means so much to me. I do not own the character, E. L James does. I am just having fun with them. I hope you like this chapter :)

It has been a few days since graduating high school and finding out Christian has returned to Seattle full-time. I cannot stop smiling; everyone thinks I am on something. I am it's a high dose of love. I will always have this grin on my face. Christian has the same look on his face as me, although he only lets me see it in full swing. I love it, and I love him.  
Grace has decided to throw us a graduation party and has sent Christian and me out for a few groceries. When Christian suggested he would go shopping, I think Grace nearly had a coronary. I think everyone was surprised when he said he would go. He said it was his way to escape all the plans of the party, and spend time with me.  
Christian wanted to drive, but I explained that walking was better for us and the environment. He has groaned and complained ever since we left the house. Christian and shopping do not mix.

"Oh fuck."  
"What?" I look at Christian confused, and then I hear her voice. I already want to punch her plastic face.

"It's too late to hide from her. She's already spotted us."  
"If she touches you, I will pounce on her." I will scratch the witch's eyes out.  
"My protector." He says with the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen.  
"Yes and don't you forget it, Christian."  
"Christian, darling. Your mom said you were back full-time." She purrs at him.  
"Mrs. Lincoln."  
"We have known each other long enough now, call me Elena."  
"We need to get moving. Nice to see you Mrs. Lincoln."  
"Hang on; I want to speak to you. I might not get the chance tonight. Your Mom was telling me you want to set up a business and need financial backing."  
"Umm."  
"If you need a loan, I am more than willing to help you." I can see her stretching her arm out to touch his face.  
"Don't you even dare, you witch."  
"Thanks for your offer. I will let you know my answer later." Christian says. I turn and glare at him.

"Ana, the reason I said that to her is I have a plan, and I am hoping you will help me."  
"I will help you in any way possible."

After Christian explains what he wants to do, I am looking forward to this party tonight even more! This night will be one we won't forget.

Christian and I have planned all afternoon and we are both looking forward to tonight. I don't know who is more excited, me or him. We just need to get the timing right and hope it goes as planned, otherwise we will look like idiots and we don't want that.

The party has only just begun and we are going to let it get going before we start our plan of action. We have hand signals, nods, and words ready in case it doesn't go to plan. What we have decided to do is let the bitch think that he wants to take out the loan in exchange for sexual favors. I am going to then speak to Grace and tell her Christian wants to talk to her about the business proposal. Knowing Elena she will think her luck is in and make the move. If that doesn't work we will be recording it and then play it back to Grace.

"Game time."  
"Bring it on. I am more excited about this than Christmas morning." I bounce around and try to keep a straight face.  
"I hope it goes as planned."  
"Let's get it rolling."

We go and find the wicked witch of the east and it is going down well. She is taking the bait hook, line and sinker. I decided to leave them to it, and before I leave I give Christian a kiss so she knows he is mine. I know I only have a few minutes. I head of to find Grace and make small talk. From a distance when I see her stroking Christian's face, I know he is trying to grin and bear it. He doesn't like being that close to her. Does she not know that little is more?  
I look at Christian and he gives me the nod.

"What is she doing to Christian? She has a look on her face and I don't like it." Grace is seething.  
"I think we should go and see what is going on. He looks like he needs rescuing."  
Luckily for us, the witch doesn't notice we have come close enough to hear what she is saying.  
"Christian, I am glad you have asked me for a loan, and as a way to re-pay me you can do me some favors."  
"What kind of favors?"  
"You know."  
"No, I am not sure I do."  
"I am talking about sexual favors. I can show you a good time and teach you a few things."  
"Who do you think you are? Get your filthy paws of my son." Grace yells.  
"I wasn't doing anything wrong. He is of legal age."  
"I don't care, he is my son..."  
"Grace its ok, I have this one."  
"Ana, I can deal with this woman."  
"Oh, trust me. I have a few things I want to say."  
"Anastasia, you don't scare me."  
"Please. Who do you think you are? Hmm. You are a middle-aged dried up woman, with fake hair, boobs and nails. I can see why your husband left you. There is nothing natural about you. You are so desperate that you have to go after a young man, and offer him money to sleep with you. You think that he would be slightly interested in you? Not a chance, you old hag. He doesn't like being anywhere near you. When you touch his face he freaks out. He has never liked you and only put up with you because you were a friend of his mothers."  
"Is that all you have?"  
"Oh, no. You see what I am doing?" I wiggle my eyebrows and crack a smile.  
"Your point is?"  
"My point is you are that fake, you cannot even wiggle your eyebrows or even smile. You are nothing but a plastic bitch, who would burn quicker than a chocolate fireguard."  
"You don't scare me little girl. I always get what I want." She states.  
"If I hear about you making any comments to my family, I will destroy you" Grace vhenomly says.  
Grace grabs Elena and whisks her out of her house, before anything else can happen. Grace comes up to me later in the evening and thanks me for stepping in and protecting her son. It was my pleasure. I just hope this is the end of Elena Lincoln. I really cannot see Elena mixing with her again.

Saturday 1.30pm

I have a few more weeks before I start college and want to get some last minutes things before school starts. I have decided to bring Christian, mainly to wind him up and to spend time with him. I have a few surprises for him.  
I don't know how it happened, but we got kicked out of Niemen Marcus. All I did was try on some lingerie and ask Christian for his opinion. We got a bit frisky in the dressing room and got caught, and then kicked out. She even threatened to ban us for life.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I will be spending money here in the future. Remember the name Christian Grey."  
"Get out!"

"Christian, look at that building."  
"Which one, Ana?"  
"That is Grey House over there."  
"I think you need your eyes tested Ana, it's black not gray."  
"I know that. I meant that is "Grey House", where you can start your business from."  
"Hmm, maybe. I still have lots of paperwork to go through yet."

The next few days were tough. I know Christian was having problems getting his business started. No one would take his seriously because of his age. His dad was lending him the money and giving him all the backing he needed, but he was getting nowhere. I went to visit him one night and he was on a downer. He treated me like shit and kept telling me he will never become anything. and I should walk away from him now. I refused to leave and he then starting to get angry at me for being so nice to him all the time. Everything I tried to say or do, he threw it back in my face. I couldn't see him like that and left him. It was the best thing for both of us and our relationship. It felt like he had given up before he had even started. It was not going to done in a few days. Everything takes time.

***I will always be here you whether you like it or not ***

It took him thirty minutes after me sending that text for him to turn up on my doorstep.

"Ana, I am sorry for the way I treated you earlier. Every time I try to do something since coming back from Harvard, it has gone wrong. I get knocked back because of my age, and because I have no real business experience. I have done everything I can possibly think of to get my business up and running. My mom and dad have been nothing but extraordinary in helping me. They have raided their savings so they can help, but it's no good if nothing else falls into place. I just need that one yes, and then I can be on my way. I cannot take rejection anymore. You are being so positive and saying it will all be fine, but you don't know that for sure Ana. I could start and fall on my backside, then what? I will be a failure and no-one will want me."  
"I will always want you Christian. I'm in this for the long haul."  
"Oh, Ana, I would be lost without you." He sounds so broken.  
"I know. I need to keep you on the straight and narrow."  
"Dam straight woman." There's that beautiful smile I love so much.  
"If at first you don't succeed, try and try again." The best motto in my book.

I kept telling him I will always be supporting him, giving him ideas, and helping him. No matter what. He promised not to throw any shit at me again. He said he did it because I am the closest one to him. We stayed up most of the night going through his business plan and seeing what he needs to do. He fell asleep in my arms, like a baby.  
The next morning, I woke up with Christian sound asleep still in my arms. I look at this man asleep next to me, and can see he looks very peaceful. I leave him be and watch him sleep. I could watch him for hours. I gently play with his messy hair and notice him stir. Immediately, gray eyes shoot up at me.

"I caught you, Ana."  
"Guilty as charged. I like to play."  
"Do you?" He has a devilish smile on his face, and I know where this is going.  
"Christian, don't you dare."  
"Stop me then."  
I screech.

I decide to go down before Christian to let my dad know that he stayed over, but I have a funny feeling he already knows. When we were messing about, he would have heard us. I know dad will think we were up to the nasty, but this is where I have to let him know that his daughter has not given her virginity to anyone yet.  
That went better than I thought, still very embarrassing. I hope I don't have to have that chat if I ever have kids. Of course that won't be for ten to fifteen years down the line. I go back upstairs and tell Christian he is safe to come down for another day. Next time he might not be so lucky. His face is a picture, I just want to laugh.

Tuesday 16th August

*** Ana are you free on Friday night? ***  
*** At the moment I have nothing planned. ***  
*** Good keep it free from about 6pm ***  
*** What do you have planned Christian? ***  
*** Top secret. You can dig all you like, you will not find any answers ***

Friday 19th August 5.55pm

I see him coming and I say goodbye to dad and run out to his car. He doesn't look happy.  
"Hello." I say shyly  
"Good evening Anastasia."  
"You are not in a good mood?" I can tell it will one of those evenings. He is calling me Anastasia.  
"No, I wanted to pick you up from your door, but as always you are so eager."  
"I want to get this weekend started. I have been waiting since you texted on Tuesday."  
"I hope it will be one you won't forget." He winks at me and my mouth goes dry.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Ana, it's a surprise."

A couple of hours later we are in Portland and have arrived at the Heathman hotel. I have only been to Portland a few times, and always wanted to stay in the Heathman hotel. I am grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Happy?" Christian asks.  
I nod my head  
"Good, now let's get checked in and then we can have dinner. I don't know about you but I am hungry."  
After dinner we head into our room for the weekend. This room is huge and must have cost Christian a fortune. I look at him and start to ask him how much, but he stops me.  
"Don't fret about it Ana. This is my money. I worked hard to earn this money while I was away at Harvard. So if I want to spend it on you then I will; no arguments please."  
"You will not hear a peep out of me. It's so big and amazing. I could stare at it all day."  
"A guy always wants to hear those words. You are so innocent."  
I look at him with a puzzled look on my face. He shakes his head and is laughing at his own joke I think.

Saturday 7.30am

I wake with Christian still sleeping on me. I look at this Greek god and smile knowing he is mine. I can feel his erection pressing against me, and I can't help but smile. I know this time we won't get interrupted by his or my parents. It's not as embarrassing as the first time. I have felt his erection against me several times now. He wakes suddenly.

"What?"  
"Nothing." I lie  
"Ana, I know you. Why are you smiling like that?"  
"Your erection is pressing against me and it put a smile on my face."  
"I was thinking about you as always."

After breakfast, I want to know why he has decided to bring us to the Heathman hotel, not that I am complaining. We can spend time together and enjoy our last few days before I go to college.

"I know you want to know why I have brought us here"  
How does he read my mind like that?  
"Will you stop doing that?"  
"Nope, I love it. I have brought you here to spend some time with you, and maybe if you want to, you know we could..."  
"You are a man of few words but that didn't make much sense." I laugh.  
"I have never brought this up before, and I don't want to scare you."  
"Unless you say the words I will not have a clue."  
"Oh, Ana think about it."  
"You want us to have sex? Is that what you are saying?" The thought has crossed my mind a few times.  
"Yes, if that's what you want. I don't want to pressure you."  
"I don't do anything I don't want to do. Why now?"  
"We have fooled around a few times and I think if we had been home alone things might have gone further. Plus I wanted your first time special."  
"Umm, I really want us to have sex, but I would prefer it to happen when we both want it to happen. Not because we planned it. You cannot plan something like this. It would become awkward. I want this moment perfect for both of us. I am not saying no. Let's just be us and if we have sex this weekend we do, and if we don't I am sure we will soon enough."  
"I just want everything perfect for you Ana. Just like you. I want you to experience everything with me."  
"Christian, this is perfect. Let's go and have a make out session." I wiggle my eyebrows and he lunges at me.

A/N I hope you like this chapter, do you want them to have sex at the Heathman or wait


	11. Interviews

Thanks for all the reviews, PM's follows and favourites. I do not own the characters, E.L. James does, I am just having fun with them.  
Who knew that end line would get so much reaction. I thought Elena getting virtually bitch slapped would have gotten it, lol I wanted to find out if you think they was ready for sex, seems like you all want them to do the deed. You are all sex mad :P

Saturday evening 7pm

Ana's POV

After an afternoon of fooling about in bed, we decide to get some food and drinks. We found this quaint little cafe in Portland. We settled for a traditional meal of burger, fries and strawberry milkshakes. We had an arguement on who was going to pay for dinner. I ended up winning. I always win, that is what I love about us. No matter what the situation is, Christian always seems to cave. It's like he is under my spell.  
It's a nice warm night in Portland, so we decide to do some exploring and find a nice place to sit and look at the stars.

Heathman hotel 10PM

It has been a long day. All I want to do is have a shower and go to bed. I need a good nights sleep.  
I am getting snuggled in bed when I notice Christian has finished his shower and is standing in just a towel, dripping wet. My eyes pop out of my head and before I know it they have come out of my mouth.

"I want to see you naked."  
"Really?" He looks pleased.  
"Yes, I also want to touch and maybe taste you." I want to do so many things to him.  
"Why?"  
"You standing there in just a towel looking like you do has made me want to touch you all over and do so many things to you."  
"I don't want to dampen things, but I have off limit areas. That aside, you have me intrigued to find out what you want to do."  
"Come here and I will show you." He doesn't hesitate and strides towards me.

I whip the towel away and admire his physique. Someone clearly works out. I lean up and kiss him on his mouth, then across his jaw, back up to his ear. I want to run my hand down his body feeling his abs and trace his lines, but decide against it. I look down and notice his penis getting very hard. I can tell he is turned on by me kissing him. I drop to my knees and grab his penis in my hand and start to play, rubbing up and down slowly. I glance up and his eyes are slowly getting heated. That is my cue to start.

Slowly, I lick the head and run my tongue down his cock and back up again. Grabbing his balls occasionly. His reaction makes me want to carry on. I keep teasing his head and then start to go down his cock, first slowly, then fast and slow again. Always teasing him giving him pleasure. His body is reacting, and then he comes in my mouth. Unsure on what to do I swallow and it's salty. He looks down at me and smiles. I just look back up and I know I have satisfied my man. Watching come undone has made me feel all fuzzy inside.

"Ana." He breathes  
I just shrug my shoulder in a happy way.  
"How did you learn to do that?"  
"I didn't."  
"You have never done that before?"  
"Are you seriously asking me if I have given a blow job before?" I can't help but feel angered.  
"What about Harry?"  
"No!. God you do know how to ruin a moment Christian."

I head to bed and distance myself from Christian. He tries to cuddle in, but I shrug him off. He should know me better than that.

I wake early the next morning and notice that Christian is already up. I call out for him and find him at the breakfast table with all the food you can think of.

"I am sorry Ana. I didn't think."  
I study his face and I can tell he is still feeling hurt from me not letting him not cuddle me last night. He seems lost even.  
"Think next time or even better live in the moment."  
"Ok. Are we good?"  
"We are always good, Christian." I give him my utter most genuine smile.  
"I love you, Anastasia Steele."

I have been in a frisky mood and can't keep my hands off Christian. I know that is why we decided to head back to the hotel early.

"I want you." I whisper in Christian's ear.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Not here though." He smirks. I smack his arm playfully.

We stumble through the door and head straight to the bed, bumping into things along the way. He lies on top of my taking all of me in. I just lie there, letting him look at me.

"Are you sure you want to Christian?" I ask.  
"Yes, I am just taking in all of your beauty and making sure I know you are sure about this."  
I nod at him letting him know I am ready.  
"I have been wanting to do this since you came out of the shower last night."  
"If that is the case, then I am shutting my mouth now." He says and I giggle.

I start to undress Christian very slowly, wanting to make this special and memorable for both of us. We count everytime a piece of clothing comes off, it get's me excited. He starts kissing me, starting on my lips and then down across my neck. One hands caressing my nipple, while the other is moving down my body to my vagina. He starts to put his fingers in me and I gasp from the strangeness. After a beat I get used to the feeling and start to enjoy it, moaning and groaning.

"Ana, you are so wet."  
"Umm." I feel embarrassed now and cover my face.  
"Don't feel embarrassed, you being wet is a good thing. It means you are turned on and I know I am doing something right."  
"Whatever you are doing, please don't stop." I groan.  
"Ana, I am going to enter you now." I hand him the condom.  
"Be gentle please."  
"It will hurt, but I won't go fast. Nice and slow."

Christian kept asking me if I was ok and kept kissing me to make sure I wasn't in pain and that I was enjoying having sex for the first time. It was painful and the feeling was alien to me. After a few thrusts I got used to the feeling and started to move with Christian. My body started to shake and a weird sensation came over me. Not long after my weird sensation Christian grunted and came. When he pulled out, it was weird. I knew I was going to be sore.

"Are you ok? How was that? I wasn't too rough..." I stopped him speaking.  
"Christian, it hurt but it was going to. A few more times I will get used to having sex and it will get easier."  
"Are you sure?"  
"It was perfect, just like you."  
He gives me a perfect smile and it makes my heart melt.

I wake up the next morning wih Christian, looking at me. I don't think I will ever get used to him staring at me when I am sleeping. It is a sure nice way to wake up.

"Good morning."  
"Morning yourself handsome."  
"This is our last morning at the Heathman. Anything you would like to do?" He asks so sweetly.  
"What time is check out?"  
"10.00AM"  
"We have plenty of time to make most of the room then." I wink  
"I don't need telling twice." He lunges at me making me squeal in delight.

***Thanks for the most perfect weekend ever X***  
***Ana, you made it more than perfect***

Our last day in Seattle has arrived, and all our families have decided to throw a party for Kate, Mia and I as we are all off to college. I know I will have to make an apprearance, but all I want to do is spend time with Christian in bed. We have both decided that it would be very rude of us to hide all day. We are going to meet at the boathouse later for some alone time.  
Ever since the Heathman, we haven't been able to keep our hands of each other.I am talking to a few family friends when I feel him behind me, wrapping his arms around me kissing my neck. I am getting turned on. Trying to keep a straight face and appear interested is hard.

"I am looking forward until later." He whispers in my ear.  
"It can't come quick enough. Would it be rude if we escaped now?" I ask in hope.  
"Fuck it, lets go."  
"Nice talking to you both. See you soon."

As we are heading to the boathouse, we notice Kate and Elliot coming out of the boathouse, both looking happy with one another. I look at Christian and he has the same look on his face that I do. It put's a dampner on the moment and decide not to have sex.

"Fucking Elliot."  
"More like he has been fucking."  
"Always beats me to the line."  
"We always have your bedroom."

It's moving day and unfortunately Christian cannot help us move as he has a meeting arranged to buy Grey House. He tried to change the meeting around, but I told him not to. It was too important for his future. He can repay missing moving day by buying me a car with his first million.

A few weeks into college, I was missing Christian desperately. Going from seeing each other day in day out to only on weekend was tough. A few calls and texts was the only thing that kept me going. We arranged to see each other next weekend. I could feel the week would drag on.  
Things had started to go right for Christian. He landed the his first major business deal and had managed to rent Grey House for a year, with potential to buy. I didn't know much more than that. He was going to explain all when we saw each other next.  
On Wednesday I knew that I wanted to see him and the only way to do it was be bold and go to Seattle.

Wednesday Grey House 4.00pm

I heard from Carrick that Christian was in the office today. He had been spending most of his days here. They had hardly seen him for weeks. I wasn't sure what to expect when I went in, let alone where he would be.

"Excuse me, you are not allowed in here." A blonde says to me.  
"Oh, I am sorry. I was looking for Christian Grey."  
"You are?" Who does she think she is?  
"I should be asking you that."  
"Andrea Parker, Christian Grey's PA."  
"Anastasia Steele, the girlfriend." I looked at her to make sure she knew what I was saying.  
"Right this way Miss Steele." I had to laugh, so formal.

I headed up to the twentieth floor and Andrea showed me to where Christian would be working from. I was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Is he busy?"  
"No, he is just going through some resumes."  
"How did you get the job?"  
"I met Christian at Harvard, we got on like a house on fire and he then offered me this job. I knew it would be without pay until he got settled, but I was happy for the offer."  
"Please don't tell him I am here."  
"Sure thing." She smiles at me.

There were so many things I wanted to ask Christian, but I wasn't sure if now would be the right time. I just wanted to see my man. I waited outside his office for a little while and decided to send a text before entering.

***Missing you***

I stand and wait patiently and hope he replies quick enough.

***Missing you too***

That is my cue to go in and surprise my man. I don't even knock before hand, I just swaned in.

"How much are you missing me?"  
"Ana, what are you doing here?" He seems shocked, a good shocked.  
"I missed you and thought I would come here to see you."  
He swings me around and kisses me passionately.  
"Oh, I have missed you."

"Have you eaten today?"  
"No, been too busy trying to hire staff and get the business up and running."  
"I will order in for us and we can have dinner here, I can help you go over some resumes, if you like?"  
"Off course, you never have to ask." He looks relieved.

When we are sat having dinner in his office, he tells me all about how quickly the business has taken off. Explaining that he didn't tell me any of it, incase it all fell through. I know he still has doubts his business will fail. An hour after us settling in, a knock comes on the door.

"Come in."  
"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Grey, but I was wondering if it you need me again tonight?"  
"No, that is all Miss Parker."  
"Thank you Mr. Grey. Nice to meet you Miss Steele. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." We both say in unison, making us laugh.

"What is with the Miss Steele?" I enquire  
"I want all my staff to be formal. It reminds me of what you said to me when I turned legal age." I look at him puzzled.  
"You said that I was officially Mr. Grey, and from that day I knew if I was to have my own business I would want to be called Mr. Grey."  
"Evidently that is my fault."  
"Yep."

One thing I wanted to do before we finally left and that was to christen his office, and all the rooms in this building.  
I got really shy and found it hard to get the words out.

"Ana, your biting your lip, what's up?"  
"Umm, I don't know how to say this."  
"Say what?" His panicked face appeared.  
"Will you drop your panicked face, nothing bad is going to happen."  
"Just say it."  
"Fine. Can we christen your office?" My voice was low and I could feel I was going beet red.  
"Come."

I had to head back to Vancouver for class on Thursday and was heading back after my class on Friday morning. In the afternoon I was helping Christian interview potential staff. I knew this would be fun. He doesn't want staff pawing over him every day. With me being in the room when then have the interview, I get to see what the girls are like and whether they would try jumping on him late one evening. I had a plan in order and Andrea was sweet enough to help me. I am sure she and I will become good friends.

1.30PM Grey House.

I decided to sit in amongt the interviewees to listen to what they was saying about Christian. I could tell which girls just wanted to jump his bones and would go to any extreme to do it. It was hard not to bitch slap them and scratch their eyes out.

***Ana are you ok, where are you? I am worried, please let me know you are ok.***

"Miss Adams, Mr. Grey is ready to interview you now."  
"Thanks."  
"Good luck." She smiled at me.

I kept my head down for as long as I could before he demanded I look at him. Not meeting his eyes and hoping he wouldn't realize it was me.

"Miss Adams, if I asked you to stay one night to help with some paperwork, what would your answer and reaction be?"  
"I would say yes, Mr. Grey and I would offer you all the help I could."  
This was it, game time.

"I would get close enough to you rub myself up against you, lean over you. Push my breasts close to you so you would have an idea of what I was offering. Then if I got a reaction, I would then sit myself in your lap and lean in and kiss you."  
"No, that is not what I would want. I am committed to my girlfriend."  
"I could tempt you away." I say all squeaky  
"Not a chance, no one would tempt me away. I love my girlfriend and would never cheat."  
I smile at that response.

I headed back to the door, dropped my head, took my wig off and then strolled over to Christian. I bent over the table to pick up an imaginary pen, waving my arse in front of him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to tempt you?" I say all sweetly  
"Ummm."  
"You was interested, I could tell."  
I turn to look at Christian and give him I know you was checking me out look.  
"Ana, that was you all along?"  
"Yes, I wanted to see if you would be interesting if they was blonde."  
"Blondes don't do anything for me, but when you was wiggling your delectable arse, my cock twitched."  
"I know you wouldn't fuck the staff as you are too busy fucking me, but I had to make sure." I kiss him.  
"You do trust me that I would never fuck a staff member."  
"Yes, immensly. We need to start filtering through the staff.

An afternoon of playing while testing the potential staff, we have found some staff. It is getting near to the end of the day and I decide the best way to make him relax is to start playing with him. I get him flustered and head off to the bathroom, leaving him hanging.  
A few minutes later, I head back in and Christian is angry at me.

"Thanks a bunch Ana, I just hired that dopey girl Olivia because you turned me on and I lost control."  
"Oops."  
"I will give you oops."  
"Are you going to give it to me in the elevator?" I squeal and start to run.

A/N I hope you liked this chapter, I have never written a sex scene before, I hope it was good. Your thoughts are welcome and appreciated.  
*Runs and hides*


	12. Rings a bell

Thanks for all the reviews, PM's, favourites and follows. Sorry for the delay in updating, I have been busy and had a holiday. I had written this chapter and decided I wasn't happy so I re-wrote it. Hopefully I will get back into the swing of things and update more regularly. If you would like to see something, please do say. I hope you all continue with this story.

Christian's POV

Work has been crazy for the last month, it has been non-stop. Most nights I am lucky if I get home before 10 p.m. Andrea jokes that I should just set up camp here as I'm here more than at home at the moment. Hopefully things will fall into place soon and I can get my life back to where I want it to be, and that is in a house with my Ana. I miss her like crazy. At the moment, we are surviving on with just a few texts and quick phone calls. When I get my first deal out-of-the-way, I am going to make some serious time with her, and treat her to anything she wants. I owe her that, plus more.  
I am deep in my thoughts when my phone rings.

"Grey." I snap

"Hello." A quiet voice speaks back.

"You need to speak up."

"Not when you are in a mood Christian."

"Ana, I am sorry, just caught me at a bad time. Can I call you later?"

"Yes." I can barely here her voice.

"I love you baby."

"Goodbye."

I feel like such an arse for being rude then on the phone, but I had waited on an important phone call. I will send Ana a text to tell her I am sorry.

***Sorry baby, just having a bad week.***

I wait for a reply and nothing. I am just about to ring her when it rings again. This time I check who is ringing before I answer, and see it is the call I have been waiting for. Thirty minutes later, I have the deal and my second deal has just been finalized. I feel like I can start to relax as my business is up and running. I am so happy. All I want to do now is spend time with my girl. Fuck anything else, I am going to see Ana this weekend.

I go straight home so I can grab some clothes and head to Ana's. I rush into the house not taking any notice of what is going on. Just as I am about to head out, Mom stops me and starts rambling on about some weekend and the house is going to be free all weekend. I understand that they want to have some alone time, but do we need to know that? Eww.

"So as I was saying Christian, the weekend of October 5th the house will be free. You can do whatever you like while we are away, but remember the house needs to be spotless when we come back.

"Yeah, sure Mom. I doubt I will be here much anyway."

"Will you be with Ana?"

Ahh, my Ana. I need this to wrap this conversation up soon so I can get on the way and see her, make up with her.

"Yes, I am actually on my way to see her now."

"Send her our love." I groan and roll my eyes.

"Hang on did you say October 5th?"

"Yes, dear. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing Mom. I was just making sure I heard you right."

I don't know why, but that date rings a bell to me, and for the life of me I can't think of the reason. It's going to bug me until I figure it out now. I know it's not a normal date. I haven't got time to try to figure it out now.

"Bye, Mom." I kiss her on the cheek.

"Bye, Christian, drive safely.

I leave the door in a hurry, and set off to Vancouver. I will be with Ana soon enough.

"Christian."

"Kate."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Ana?" Why else would I be here? I want to say, but bite my tongue quickly.

"She has been in her room all afternoon, and I think she has been crying. I hope you haven't upset her?"

"No I haven't, and even if I had it would be none of your business. I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of Ana and I's relationship."

"I will if she asks me to, I am only trying to care for my best friend." "Best friend when it suits."

"Whatever, Christian. Just remember I am watching you."

I stalk past Kate and head to Ana's room. When I open the door I don't like what I see; it breaks my heart. I don't hesitate and climb under the comforter and pull Ana to me.

"I am sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier baby. You caught me at the wrong time."

"I felt like you was angry at me"

"No, you can never do anything to anger me, and even if you did, I couldn't be angry at you for long. It would hurt me like it is hurting me now seeing you like this."

I look at Ana and I know she just wants to forget about this day and so do I. Pulling herr and drift of to sleep. I know tomorrow will be a better day.

I wake before Ana which is not hard to d, and as a treat, I decide to cook her breakfast in bed. Surely it can't be that hard. Tea and toast, simple enough.

"Good morning gorgeous." My beautiful angel is awake.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"7.30." Ana groans. I know she doesn't do mornings.

"Come back to bed."

"I would in a heartbeat, but I kind of made you breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that Christian." I can see it's worked as her eyes have lit up.

"I wanted to, plus you deserve this treat."

"A girl could get used to this every morning."

Is Ana saying what I think she is saying? I would love nothing more than to wake up to Ana every morning. I know that cannot happen for a few years because of college, but maybe one day. I can live with that thought, makes me smile even more.

"Does the date October the 5th mean anything to you?"

I can see Ana thinking about it.

"No, it doesn't why?"

"Mom mentioned something and it rung a bell, but I can''t figure out why."

"Ok, so what's the plan for today then since you got me up so early." I can see she wants to play, and there is no way I can resist her when she is in this mood.

Breakfast can wait. I run out and make sure everything is off. I sprint back to my Ana. I do like the sound of that.

After a morning of fooling around in bed, we reluctantly decide to get out of bed and have breakfast out, which is now brunch. I haven't a clue on what we can do today, as this wasn't a planned visit. I just wanted to spend time with Ana.

"Christian, how do you feel about letting your hair down and having some fun?"

"What kind of fun?"

"Do you trust me?" Ana enquires.

I know she has something major planned. Her face gives her away, and she has started bouncing up and down, like a small child.

"Yes, of course I do, I trust you more than anyone else." Which is true, I trust her more than I trust myself.

"Goodie. You will need your car, but we need to head back to the flat first." I just look at her curiously.

It takes us about an hour and we are at out destination; The Oaks Amusement Park. I would have never thought about coming here in a million of years. I think I have just died and gone to heaven. Lots of fast rides. I know Ana is not that keen on going upside down, but I can feel Ana will try challenging me. We can be kick back and relax and enjoy being adults with no worries.

Ana's POV

I am glad Kate mentioned this place to me. I know she wants to get a few of us together and come here in a coupl of weeks. Now I get to test it out before we go, and then I'll know what rides to go on and wha ones to avoid. My stomach will be doing somersaults today. I will have to put on my brave face and show Christian I am up for anything he is. Days like these will not come around that often, and that is why we need to make most of today. Just Christian and me. I am in heaven. I love it.

The weekend passes so quickly. I can never get enough time with this man. I wish we weren't so far away. I miss him dreadfully when we are not together.  
We decide to try to spend as much time together as we can. I worry that if we don't we will drift apart. I say goodbye to Christian and not even half an hour later I am missing him. Not knowing when I will see him next.

Christian's POV

After a lovely weekend with Ana, I reluctantly leave and head back to Seattle. I need to find out why that date has struck a chord with me. I start rooting through my belongings; I never knew I had so much crap. After a couple of hours, I give up looking. I head to bed and toss and turn all night. It is nights like these that I miss not having Ana with me, she calms me.  
The next morning as I sit in my office dealing with my next biggest client, my mind wonders and bam it comes to me. I know exactly where to look for the date. I don't know why it didn't come to me sooner. I need to re-focus and complete this deal first. It takes another thirty minutes minutes to complete. I tell Andrea that I am heading home for the day and she can finish what she is doing and then go home.

I drive like a lunatic, but at this time, I really don't care. When I get home I am surprised to find Mom home. Mom starts questioning me about why I am home this time of day. She thinks if I keep slacking off, I won't make a good business man. I close my eyes count to ten and tell my Mom that I have just closed my biggest deal to date. And because of that deal, I will have to take on several more staff members, and maybe hire a close protection officer. Sprinting up the stairs, I find what I am looking for within two minutes. My diary from high school. I didn't write in it often, but sometimes it would put my mind at ease.

_Friday, October 5th, 2003_

_Dear Diary.  
Mia is having __another one of her annoying sleepovers with Kate and Ana. They get worse each year, more giggling and screeching. I just want to put a pillow over my head and block out the noise. To escape I head downstairs to get a glass of milk and play the piano. This always makes me relax, and then I can get to sleep. Hopefully I won't have to put up with this any more tonight.  
__Midnight.  
I am in heaven and nothing can ruin this night now. I caught Ana downstairs getting midnight snacks, I don't get it. She looked so cute in her pj's and I couldn't help but smile. She looked all flustered. I managed to get her to have a drink of milk with me. She drunk it so quickly that I thought that she didn't want to spend time with me, but she made a comment that she did. It puzzled me, as no-one wants to spend time with me. I prefer it that way. I then headed to the piano and started to play, when I noticed a shadow in the corner. Ana had come back down and watching me. She told me she enjoyed listening to me play. I knew she was being honest. Then she then kissed me on the cheek and ran. I called after her, but didn't want to wake the entire house. I stood by the piano rubbing where she had kissed me. I couldn't stop smiling._

_Saturday, October 6th, 2003_

_Dear Diary,  
I am still smiling. I can't get last night out of my head. Talking to Ana, her comment about spending time with me, playing the piano, and her kissing me on the cheek. That will stick with me for a long time. I really enjoyed it. I want to spend time with her. There is something about Ana that is different. Something is missing from my room, my baseball. Those brats, came in here last night and nicked it. I bet they sent Ana down to distract me. I am beyond pissed. I know why I don't like sleepovers now. I thought Ana was different but she is no different from them.  
I know I was an arse at breakfast, but I was pissed. I still wanted to find out what Ana meant last night. I needed to make sure I didn't dream it. She says she wants to spend time with me, and I want to spend time with her too. She is coming here on Thursday to hear me play a piece I have been working on. I can feel that things are starting to look positive in my life. _

Reading my diary again, brings all those memories back just like it was yesterday. I knew it wasn't just a random date. Now that I know why it is so special, I know what I have to do and I am kick starting it now.

***Ana, can you keep the 5th October free?***  
***I have just checked and I am free that weekend.***  
***Good, can you be at my house by 5.30?***  
***Yes, can I ask why?***  
***Nope, it's a secret. ;)***

Friday 5th October 4 p.m.

Christians POV

I have spent all week making sure I have got everything I need. I could have gotten Andrea to collect all these things, but I wanted to make sure it was perfect in every way. Mom and Dad are leaving at five which gives me thirty minutes to get everything ready before Ana arrives. Mystomach has had butterflies all afternoon. I worry it might go wrong.

5.30

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hi yourself." Ana beams at me. She doesn't have a clue on what is going to happen tonight.

"Come on in." I lead Ana straight into the living room. I need to add the finishing touches to her surprise. I have lined rose petals from the living room into the kitchen and all the way to the piano. I have even scattered a few up the stairs and on the bed. Candles are lit everywhere, and the room is dimly lit.  
It's now or never. I close my eyes count to ten before heading back into the living room and grab Ana.

"Christian, what's going on?"

"All will be revealed soon baby, but first let's have dinner."

Ana is looking around the room, taking in every bit of the room. Her face lights up, and I know I have done something right. I just hope I don't fuck the rest of this up.

"Ana, do you know why I have brought you here tonight?"

"I assume to have a quiet weekend alone with me."

"Yes, but that isn't the only reason. This date is a significant date for us."

"It is?" She looks puzzled.

"Yes. Do you remember you, Mia and Kate used to have sleepovers all the time?"

"Yes, they were fun. I do miss them."

"Five years ago on this exact date, you were having your usual sleepover, and as usual you girls were getting on my nerves. I headed downstairs to play the piano and you was down here getting midnight snacks."

"I remember that night. It brings back so many memories for me." She has started to blush.

"I was so embarrassed, thinking I crossed the line."

"No, I spent ages rubbing my cheek that night." I start to rub it again, thinking fondly of the memory.

"You were angry the next morning."

"Yes, because you guys nicked my baseball, and they used you as a decoy."

"We did return it". She huffs.

"I know, but we are going of track now." I say sternly.

"Sorry."

"Luckily I managed to grab a few minutes with you, and you agreed to come around on the Thursday. I played a piece for you, and from that moment on our friendship grew and eventually after some mishaps we become boyfriend and girlfriend. That night kick started my life. I am eternally grateful for you being part of my life. I will do everything in my power to protect you and make you happy. I love you Anastasia, with all my heart. You are my lifeline and soul mate. I wouldn't be where I am today without you. I promise to love you until our dying days. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much. I wouldn't survive if I didn't have you. I took a risk kissing you, but it was the best thing I did. I will always look back on that night with fond memories. It changed my life for good. I lost my heart to you when I was six years old. I liked you the moment I saw you, even if you was mean and didn't want to speak to me. I didn't care I liked you, now I love you and always will."

"I love you."

"I love you too, always." She hugs me and plants a big sloppy kiss on me.

I can't believe it, it went smoothly. Ana didn't hesitate to answer. I did panic thinking she might not be ready. I am very happy man tonight. I know I will spend the rest of my life with Ana and I will be eternally happy.

Ana's POV

When I came to Christian's tonight, I just thought we was going to have a quiet weekend in, maybe relaxing and watching DVD's. Not in a million years did I expect him to propose, and doing it on this date makes it even more special. I remember that night like it was yesterday. We have had a few bumps along the way, I think we will have a few more yet. I am going to marry Christian Grey. He is mine and I am his. Forever.

_**A/N I hope you liked this chapter, your thoughts are always welcome :)**_


End file.
